Sun and Rain
by Copper Moon
Summary: The Sanzo party come upon a small village and find themselves entangled in its dillemna. Their are only two young women left, and it's up to Hakkai, Goyjo, Sanzo, and Goku to stop the fiend plaguing the town. Pairings: Hakkai/OC Goyjo/OC
1. Entanglement

CM: Hey everyone. Copper Moon here. I decided to post another story based on one of my particularly favorite animes, Saiyuki. I only hope that I do well with this. I highly encourage CONSTRUCTIVE criticism so that I might make improvements to this story. So please read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimers: I don't own Saiyuki but I do own you. Just kidding. Totally kidding :P You own me.

SUN AND RAIN

Prelude: _A long time ago, I had sworn to never allow myself to love someone else ever again. The bitter rain that had fallen on that day never left my heart. Never had I imagined I would find a source of light in a place such as this. As I call out to her, she turns toward me with a relieved smile. Seeing that she's alright, I reach my hand out to her with no greater wish than to take her away from that terrible place. I watch as her hand lifts to meet mine. We're so close to touching… but then her eyes suddenly widen. Her lips part in a whispered gasp with drops of red trickling down from them. Then I watch in horror as she falls forward, the fresh wound in her chest soaking the ground around her in a deep crimson. I scream her name, but I don't think she can hear me. It's happening again… and once more, I'm the one to blame. _

_**Entanglement- A Chance Encounter**_

Hakkai couldn't remember being in such agony. Everything was dark and it felt like fire was running through his veins though it did nothing to warm the chills that swept through him in waves. Distantly he could hear someone screaming. Oddly enough, it sounded like his own voice. He could hear the others voices through the screams. Though he could not understand the words they were making. He tried to shout the names of his friends, to his late beloved, to anyone who would listen. He saw his love dying, his friends dying, himself dying. Suddenly a soothing and gentle voice cut through the whirl of torment and suffering. He felt cool, gentle hands touch his feverish skin. And he remembered nothing more.

When he came to, he found himself in a large room with the rest of his group in separate beds all bandaged up and a bowl of water in the center. On his forehead he felt the coldness of a wet piece of cloth. He noticed the young woman standing in the doorway. She was of average height with waist length dark auburn hair pulled back in a loose braid with bangs that went past her chin and a fringe covering the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright sapphire and she wore a kind smile.

"I was worried you might not awaken," she said stepping into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright…I guess. What happened out there? And where am I?" he asked trying to move but finding it impossible as his muscles cried out in protest.

"Please don't exert yourself," the girl told him coming to his side and taking the cloth from his head. "You've been through a serious ordeal." As she went to soak it in cold water she spoke to him in a soft voice. "I found you and your friends passed out in the woods, surrounded by the deadly shadow plants. With the help of my aunt and friends, we were able to bring you here for treatment. You were all terribly poisoned. However I think you were worse off than the others were. I'm just glad we made it on time."

"I see," Hakkai said taking steady breaths. "I guess we owe you our lives then."

"Please, think nothing of it."

There was a small squeal and a small white dragon flew over him. "Hakuryuu, thank goodness you're alright," Hakkai said with relief.

"He's been waiting for you to wake up for a long time," she told him with a small smile.

"How are the others doing?" Hakkai asked looking over at Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo asleep on the other beds.

"No need to worry about me Hakkai, I'm just fine," Gojyo said looking up from his bed with a smile.

"How are you feeling this morning, Mr. Gojyo?" the female asked him amiably.

"I'm feeling just fine, especially since your arrival sweetheart," Gojyo said with a smile.

"Could you try to leave her alone until later?" Hakkai asked.

"No way, this is my best chance," Gojyo said smirking.

The girl laughed. "You're friend has been rather friendly since he woke up."

"So…hungry," a small voice moaned. They looked to see Goku sit up in bed, looking woozy. "Need… food."

"I'll go and make some for all of you in just a bit," the girl promised. "First though, I think I should give mister Hakkai and mister Sanzo their medicine.

"If you think you can feed me that crap again you're wrong," a grumpy voice said from the bed next to the window.

"I agree that it doesn't taste very good but it does help with the poison," Hakkai told him with a small laugh.

"I said I'm not taking that crap," Sanzo declared angrily.

"Yes you will," a boisterous voice called out angrily. "You are my patients and you will take the medicine prescribed to you no matter how it tastes."

"Are you the one who took my gun?" Sanzo asked darkly.

"Doctor's orders. No weapons until you're able to walk," The woman told him.

"You bitch, "Sanzo growled.

"Everyone, this is my aunt Yuzuna. She may look violent but she's really a softie," the girl introduced.

"Who are you calling a softie you little do-gooder?" Her aunt asked before pushing her towards the medicine cabinet. "Now get those boys their medicine before I have to shoot them up with syringes."

"Yes ma'am."

She left with Sanzo shouting up a storm about wanting his gun back. "Sure sounds lively in there…I'm guessing those four finally woke up huh," said a young woman in a clean dress. She was leaning against one of the walls with a smile on her face. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair and deep green eyes that one could get lost in. She was a few inches taller than her friend and had a full figure. "They sure sound like a handful."

"I'm surprised to see you're still here, Ran," the auburn haired girl said to her friend.

"Eh, my dad gave me the day off," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, the boys I think are ready for a meal so could you grab the food I prepared in the fridge and reheat it for me while I grab their medicine?"

"Sure thing," Ran replied heading for the kitchen. When she finished reheating the food she put it on a platter and brought it into the room where the Sanzo group was recovering. "Well you guys look like you're doing well. Good to see you're recovering nicely," Ran said with a smile when she walked into the room.

"YAY FOOD," Goku shouted happily, a waterfall of saliva flowing out of his mouth. "I'm so hungry I could eat my legs!"

"Wow you look hungry…okay here you probably need something to eat after what you went through," Ran said with a small laugh placing one of the platters on the table next to Goku's bed.

"Hello hello hello," Gojyo said from his bed. "I'll skip the breakfast. I'd rather have you instead."

Ran froze for a moment and her jaw tightened. "Well if you don't want breakfast then I'll just take your food back to the kitchen for later," she said putting the other platters next to Sanzo's and Hakkai's beds. Then she straightened up with his food in her hand and turned to walk out the door.

"Ouch, that was a little cold," Gojyo said blinking.

"Hahaha! I like her," Goku said through a mouthful of food. "That's what you get you pervy water sprite."

"Why you little…"

"Shut up both of you!" Sanzo shouted.

Hakkai sighed and closed his eyes. "It's so comforting to know I'll be able to rest peacefully."

"I'm back," a female voice said and they all glanced over to see the dark haired girl carrying a small bottle, some cups, and Gojyo's meal. "I apologize for my friend, Mr. Gojyo. She's just been a little edgy these past few days."

Ran sighed and shook her head before taking Gojyo's food from her friend and giving it to him. "Next time keep your comments to yourself please," Ran asked politely.

"Oh so you two are back in here are you…well it's almost time to change their bandages so if you two don't mind?" Yuzuna said poking her head into the room.

"Sure thing auntie," the two girls answered together.

"Hey you I want my gun back," Sanzo cut in angrily.

"Like I've said before no guns until you're all better…oh and remember to be nice to the patients," she added glancing over at Ran.

"Okay, sorry about that," Ran answered scratching her head.

The dark haired girl went over to Hakkai's bed first and poured some of the liquid from the bottle into one of the four small cups. "Can you sit up?" She asked him.

"I believe I can manage," he said before using his hands to push himself up into a half sitting position with his shoulders resting against the bed frame.

"Here," she said placing the cup to his lips and tipping it into his mouth. Once it was all swallowed he coughed heavily from the bitterness. "I know it tastes terrible," she said apologetically. "The price of good health, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, unfortunately it costs more than just having a bad taste in your mouth," Ran said with a humorless laugh. "Need any help with this or should I go get the extra bandages?" she asked her friend.

"If it's not too much trouble, Mr. Gojyo will need the bandages on his leg changed," she replied before she helped Hakkai relax back onto his bed.

"Pardon me but, I don't believe I caught your name," he said looking up at her. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before smiling.

"Hanaii Karin. Pleased to meet you."

"Karin…you're name really suits you," Hakkai replied with a warm smile causing her to turn away rather quickly in order to hide her blush.

"I'll be right back so don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ran said walking out of the room.

"Wow this food was great you got any more?" Goku asked out of the blue.

"You're such a pig, monkey boy," Gojyo muttered.

"I'm not a monkey," Goku shouted angrily.

"Fine then you're a pig-monkey," Gojyo shot.

"At least I'm not a stinking cockroach," Goku shot back.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Sanzo hissed.

"Make me, shitty monk…oh that's right that woman took your gun away so you can't," Gojyo mocked.

There was a loud smash as Sanzo picked up his food bowl and threw it at Gojyo's head. Gojyo had sense enough to duck and it ended up shattering against the wall spraying food everywhere. "That's going to be fun to clean up," Karin said with a weak smile.

"I apologize," Hakkai told her. "They usually get like this after too much time spent in enclosed quarters together."

"It's no problem," Karin assured him. She went over to each of the three boys and poured them a cup of the medicine. "If you take it with the food, it's not so bad."

"I told you I'm not drinking it," Sanzo said glaring at her.

"What was that racket?" Yuzuna shouted barging into the room. She glanced around and saw the shattered bowl next to the wall and the food all over the floor. Then she looked over at Sanzo who was sitting against the head of his bed and saw that his food bowl was missing and that his medicine lay untouched in Karin's hands.

"So you're the one causing trouble in here I see. You're refusing to take your medicine? Then maybe I should just end your life right now and save the poison the trouble."

"Wasn't it you who said earlier not to hurt the patients?" Karin asked her.

"I promise he won't feel a thing," she said cracking her knuckles."

"Go ahead and try it, you old hag," Sanzo said daringly.

"Sanzo, please," Hakkai said seriously from his bed. "Just drink the damn medicine. I for one am not ready to die here."

Silence descended upon the group for several minutes before Sanzo grabbed the cup from Karin and downed its contents in seconds before spluttering from the taste. "Well at least one of you has the sense to take his medicine when needed," Yuzuna said with approval. "Now I don't want to have any more problems from you, are we clear?" she shot at Sanzo. He glared at her but didn't say anything…probably because if he opened his mouth then the taste would intensify. "Good, if they give you any trouble, Karin, then give me a shout and I'll straighten them out."

"Thank you, auntie," Karin said with a smile and waved goodbye as her aunt left the room.

"She's hot," Gojyo said once her aunt was out of earshot. "Must run in the family. It's too bad she reminds me too much of Sanzo."

"Do you wanna die?" Sanzo grated.

"Ew, this medicine tastes like puke! Can I have more food?" Goku asked Karin after happily cleaning away his plate and draining the contents of the cup.

"Sure thing," Karin said, just let me get this mess cleaned up."

"Don't even bother, Karin, I'll take care of it," Ran said stepping into the room with the bandages. "You go ahead and get the food."

Karin nodded. "If you insist."

She gave Karin a smile as she left before placing the bandages on the table and then bending down to clean up the mess. "I'm liking this view…just stay like that for a bit and I'll be better in no time," Gojyo said turning slightly so that he had a great shot of her backside.

Ran quickly squatted so that she no longer presented that view and finished cleaning up without a word. "So now it's time to change that bandage of yours…just tell me if it hurts while I'm working and I'll try to correct it," she told him once she put the bowl and food where they belonged. With that she sat down next to his bed and started unwrapping his leg slowly, being sure to be gentle so that she didn't hurt his leg.

"Hey, while you're undressing me, how about a sponge bath?" He asked her with a sly grin.

Her hand jerked the bandage slightly making cry out in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, my hand slipped. As to your request we don't have the materials needed for such a thing at this time so I won't be able to," Ran told him with a very forced smile on her face.

"Who said anything about needing materials?" Goyjo said. "All we need is just you, me, and some—Gah!" He gave another shout as she unceremoniously yanked off the rest of the bandages from his leg.

"Hahaha! You're such a baby, Gojyo!" Goku laughed.

"You're leg will need a little cleaning but that's all you'll be getting," Ran said turning to the supplies she brought down and cleaning the large wound on his leg with rubbing alcohol. "This may sting a bit," she said placing the rag soaked in the alcohol onto his wound and holding it there. Gojyo nearly leapt out of his bed because of the sting that shot through his body. Goku started laughing at Gojyo's expression and Ran didn't even bother to look. After a few seconds she removed the cloth and started wrapping his leg again. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ran asked as she rewrapped his leg…the smile back on her face.

"Heh, you kidding? I've taken bee stings that hurt worse than that," he said with bravado.

"Good to know," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Karin should be back with the food in a little while. In the meantime I have to get back to my own work."

"Really, so you don't work here then?" Hakkai asked surprised.

"Nope, I help out here every now and again though…sometimes it's a lot of fun," Ran answered shaking her head.

"So then where do you work?" Goku asked confused.

"It's a secret…I'm sure you'll find out later though…so when you go stop by and I'll show you guys something cool," Ran said with a mischievous smile.

On her way out, she bumped into Karin almost causing her to drop the food she was carrying. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, they're all yours," Ran said with a smirk. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you have fun now." Karin watched her friend leave before giving Goku his second plate of food and handing Sanzo a plate to replace the one he hadn't even gotten to try.

"Hey," Sanzo acquired her attention. "I don't suppose you have any cigarettes lying around here, do you?"

"Well, we do…" Karin said slowly. "But I don't think that smoking is the best thing for your body right now."

"Right now, I could care less," Sanzo replied harshly.

"I could use a couple of smokes, myself," Gojyo remarked, leaning back against his bedpost.

"Who the hell do you think you people are?" Yuzuna's gruff voice said from the doorway. She stood there with a cigarette in her mouth and the pack in her hand. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.

"Are those MINE?"

"Yep, and I'm taking them as payment for our hospitality," Yuzuna said putting the pack in her pocket. "Now until I deem you people fit you will not get any smokes, alcohol, or anything that might damage your bodies at this point, I won't hear another word against it." With that she closed the door and left with Sanzo's smokes in tow.

"I hate that woman," Sanzo muttered angrily.

"Don't sweat it…with how fast we heal we'll be out in no time," Gojyo said putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"That's surprising coming from you," Hakkai said with a smile.

"Tell you what, guys," Karin said as she cleared away the dirty dishes. "I work at the local tavern, so after you're better you can stop by during my shift and I'll treat you."

"Alright, I like that idea. Maybe you can have a drink with me, I'll make it worth your while," Gojyo said looking her up and down.

"I'm not allowed to drink with the customers while on duty," Karin replied apologetically.

"That's alright. I have no problems waiting up." His invitation was interrupted when Sanzo's empty cup (which was plastic) nailed Gojyo in the head.

"What the hell was that for!" He demanded.

"I'm in no mood for your idiocy right now," Sanzo muttered.

"In any case, thank you once more for your hospitality," Hakkai told her congenially.

"We'll try not to destroy your house during our stay." Karin let out a soft laugh and she covered her mouth to stifle it. A shame really. It was such a pleasant sound.

"Just focus on getting better."

After she left the room she found Ran downstairs sitting in one of the chairs in the tavern. "So did you have fun up there?" she asked looking up when she heard Karin come down the stairs. "That Gojyo guy wasn't doing anything was he?"

"Nothing to the extreme," Karin told her setting the dishes in the sink and began cleaning them. "They seem like a nice group."

"Whatever, I just can't wait until they've recovered so they can leave," Ran muttered darkly. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's probably for the best, "Karin said softly.

"Best for them and us…I mean if they got hit by his poison so easily then they'll die for sure if they stay here until he comes," Ran stated shaking her head. "I don't know how they got themselves caught up in that poison so easily but if it happened once it'll probably happen again and then I doubt we'd be able to do anything for them." She stood up and heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll come back tomorrow to help out…though I hope that pinky doesn't talk to me again…I almost lost it last time."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Karin told her.

"Nah, there's no way I'd be so cruel as to leave you alone here with them," Ran replied with a grin.

"Thanks Ran," Karin told her not looking up from the dishes.

"Hmm? Something bothering you?" Ran asked noticing the far-away tone of her friend's voice.

"It's nothing really," Karin replied embarrassed.

"Come on…what's bugging you? It's not like you to be acting far away…especially when your in the middle of work," Ran said walking around and making sure that she could see Karin's face.

Karin paused in her washing, staring down at the soap suds on her hands. "That man… he reminds me of him in a way."

"You don't mean…" Karin nodded wordlessly. "Well, I can kind of understand what you mean. That red haired perv reminds me of that jerk. I hate men like him."

"It would seem both of our past demons have come back to haunt us," Karin said with a forced laugh.

"Yeah…but it'll be over as soon as they leave," Ran agreed. "Well I'm going home…so I'll see you tomorrow okay. And if that perv gives you any grief let me know I'll clobber him."

"Haha, you'll be the first to know," Karin laughed as Ran walked out the door.

CM: Ba-da! Okay, so it starts off kinda slow, but I promise it'll get moving along soon so bear with me. _


	2. Surprise

CM: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Things have been really hectic what with college and all that. I'll try to be quicker next time. So please, whatever you do, don't stop reading.

_**Surprise-The Sudden Abduction**_

The next day went with more fights and Yuzuna nearly pummeled Sanzo because he tried to sneak out of bed to get himself some smokes. Fortunately Hakkai managed to talk Sanzo into staying in bed and wait for a little longer. Ran went into the room for a bit to change Gojyo's bandages again and to help with the food…and each time she entered Gojyo had some comment that nearly made her lose her cool. By the time lunch rolled around Yuzuna went into the room to check on them and decided that the poison was gone so she let them leave.

"Considering that we seem to have lost all of our bearings when we were attacked, it might be best to stock up on supplies while we're here," Hakkai noted to the group as they walked through the town.

"Is it me, or do people seem a little… tense around this place?" Gojyo said noting the glares they were getting. "And not a young female in sight. How boring."

"Well don't forget there were those two girls who helped us out," Hakkai reminded him.

"Yeah…but it's more fun if there are more of them," Gojyo said glancing around.

"Say where did they say that other girl lived…I never got the chance to say thank her," Goku shouted looking around quickly.

"If I remember right Karin said that Ran was the blacksmith's daughter," Hakkai recalled happily.

"Can we get some food while we walk there?" Goku asked.

"We just ate not five seconds ago you stupid monkey!"

"Yeah, but we've been out for days so I gotta make up for lost time."

"You little pig. Are you trying to see if you can eat the whole town out of its resources?"

"I actually would find that hard to believe," Hakkai stated. "Despite the size of this village, it seems to be flourishing quite well here. Either they have excellent trade, or they live in a very successful area. Though considering how hard it was just to get in here, I'd have to go with the former."

"Something doesn't seem right about this town," Sanzo stated harshly.

"True something does seem a bit strange but what is bothering you Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"This area doesn't seem like it should be very good for farming or anything….its as if something is making it happen unnaturally." With that statement hanging over their head the group made their way to the edge of town where black smoke rose from a large building.

"Is that it?" Goku asked curiously.

"It's the only blacksmith shop I've seen so far, so might as well check it out," Gojyo stated before walking in ahead of the rest.

"Let's make this quick, we have more important things to do than stand around exchanging pleasantries," Sanzo remarked dryly.

"Hey Ran! You in here!" Goku called out. "Whoa! Check this out guys! This is the first time I've ever actually been inside a place like this!"

Sanzo hit him with a paper fan. "You're so damn noisy."

"Someone here? I'll be right there so just make yourselves at home," a voice called out that seemed familiar but a little too deep. A few minutes later a girl with strawberry blond hair, deep green eyes, a dark headband around her head and clothes that had holes and soot all over stepped around the corner to greet them. "Welcome to the blacksmith shop, sorry my dad's not here but I'm almost as good as he is. So if there's anything you need done just let me know," she said with a cocky grin. Then she took a good look around at the bunch and realized who they were. "Oh you're the guys Karin took in…sorry I figured you'd still be in bed…but I guess you heal faster than most people. Well in that case what brings you boys out here?"

"Do you know where Ran is?" Goku asked her.

"Ran?" The girl said with a laugh. "that's me, silly."

Both Goku's and Gojyo's mouth dropped to the ground while Hakai merely chuckled. "I would have thought it was rather obvious. I mean she DOES work in a blacksmith's shop."

"Sorry if there was any confusion but this is how I usually dress. Yuzuna just makes sure that I'm cleaned up when working in her place. So what does bring you guys out here?" Ran replied with a small chuckle.

"We just came to thank you once more for helping us yesterday," Hakkai said smiling.

"It was no big deal," Ran said waving his thanks out the door.

"So do you actually help make weapons?" Goku asked in fascination.

Ran nodded. "Yep, I'm usually busy hammering away all day making these things."

"How I'd love to hammer you all day," Gojyo said coming up from behind her and whispering in her ear.

Ran closed her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath then all at once she grabbed the hammer on her belt and smashed it into his head the same time another hammer landed on the other side of his head. "OUCH…What was that for?" Gojyo shouted jumping backward in pain.

"Say that again to my daughter and I'll make sure that you lose something more important," a big burly man threatened. He stood at almost 7 feet and seemed to fill the whole room.

"Thanks dad but I think I can handle this perv," Ran said smiling.

"Wow, a real blacksmith," Goku said staring up at the man with wide eyes.

"Guys, this is my dad, Sato Tetsuo," Ran introduced.

"It's good to see you four are back on your feet," Tetsuo said gruffly. "It's lucky that Karin found you when she did. That young woman is a miracle worker when it comes to illnesses."

"I can't argue with that," Hakkai agreed smiling.

"So what is it with this town, old man?" Gojyo asked, rubbing one of the sore spots on his head.

Tetsuo frowned. "This town has not seen travelers for many days. It would be best if you finished your business here and left."

"Is there something going on here that would make it necessary for us to leave?" Hakkai asked knowingly.

"Naw, things are fine here. We can take care of ourselves and have quite easily for the past few generations," Ran told them with a shrug.

"It's just that it'll become rather difficult to leave if you wait for too long." Tetsuo placed a hand on Ran's shoulder and gave her a look that said she was saying too much.

"Well it was nice meeting the two of you. I guess we'll be going then," Hakkai said as Sanzo's eyes narrowed and both Gojyo and Goku were trying to figure out why those two wanted them out so badly.

"I don't think those two are going to tell us anything anytime soon," Gojyo sighed as they walked down the street earning more wary looks and cold shoulders from the villagers.

"I'm sure they have their reasons," Sanzo said. "It's none of our business if they don't want to say."

"Hey look guys, it's Karin!" Goku exclaimed before running towards a shop where, sure enough, Karin was tending to some flower displays in front.

"That damned monkey," Sanzo muttered before following him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

Hakkai stared as Karin looked up from her work to see Goku running towards her and she received him with a genuine smile. The first and only that Hakkai had seen in the entire village. "You alright there, Hakkai?" Goyjo's voice called to him.

"Yep I'm just fine," Hakkai replied before following them over to the flower shop.

"Hey Karin what are you doing here?" Goku asked looking at all the flowers.

"Isn't it obvious, she works here, you stupid monkey," Sanzo said smacking Goku over the head with his fan.

"Wow so you work both at the inn and a flower shop? Sounds like you get a lot of stress, how about I help relieve some of it?" Gojyo offered stepping up close to her.

"No worries, I have plenty of aroma therapy working here," Karin said with a small laugh.

"Didn't you say you also worked at a tavern?" Hakkai asked her.

"Yes, that's right," Karin said nodding. "This shop used to belong to my mother, so I'm trying to keep it alive. It's gets hard running it on my own sometimes, but I manage."

"I don't suppose you sell tobacco here, do you?"

"Really, Sanzo," Hakkai admonished.

Karin, on the other hand, smiled. "The best you'll ever find. Come on in."

The group was surprised by her answer but followed her in all the same…Sanzo and Gojyo a little more excited about it. Inside they found flowers of almost every kind engulfing the entire room and filling it with their sweet aroma. They saw Karin move into a side room and once entering it they saw that this room was filled with all sorts of herbs.

"This place is quite amazing…how do you manage to keep it a float way out here?" Hakkai asked quizzically.

"Well, we have a very broad selection of greenery outside our village," Karin explained as she went to one of the shelves and retrieved the tobacco and some paper and began to roll them herself. "Business has been up and down though, sadly."

"Why's that? A cute little tart like yourself should have no problem reeling customers in," Gojyo said suavely.

"Well, men and women used to come in here and buy flowers for their loved ones all the time, but that doesn't happen too often anymore," Karin divulged.

The group exchanged glances. "Why's that?" Goku asked confused.

"It wouldn't by any chance be related to the low female count, would it?" Gojyo pried.

Karin hesitated. "Please, we're just curious," Hakkai encouraged gently. Karin looked as if she just might tell them, when a high pitched scream erupted from outside.

"What was that?" Gojyo voiced the party's thoughts.

"Choso!" Karin cried before running past the group and heading outside the shop. The party of four exchanged glances before following her.

The weren't the only ones, Ran had come charging out of her shop with a hammer in her hand and a determined look on her face. Outside they saw a very pretty looking man holding onto a very pretty woman of about 20. "I won't let you do it again," Ran shouted charging at the man.

He looked over at her and grinned before easily shoving her roughly in the opposite direction and she landed heavily on the ground. As she stood up for another attack, vines sprung up from the ground and bound her tightly.

"Now now, my pet, you must wait your turn. I can only take one at a time," The man said in a honey smooth voice.

"Please, let me go!" Choso cried.

"Hey!" He turned to see Karin and the four men.

Gojyo stepped forward. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing buddy?"

"Why, taking my payment, of course," he replied smiling.

"I don't think the woman has any desire to leave with you."

"You're right, I suppose I'll just have to fix that," he said. He held his hand out and some pink dust began to form in his hand.

"You lowlife," Sanzo said pulling out his gun and shooting, but a plant sprang up from the ground, blocking the shot.

The man blew the dust into the struggling girl's face and she almost immediately ceased struggling. "Master," she whispered.

"What the hell kind of guy brain washes a chick?" Gojyo demanded angrily.

"Brainwash? Hardly," he chuckled. "I merely helped rid her of her insecurities. And now I shall take my leave of you. I'll deal with you four once I am finished with my own business." He began to float in the air and smiled down at the group below him. "Don't worry, my dear," he told Ran. "I'll be back for you next."

His eyes shifted to Karin and Hakkai did not like what he saw in the demon's eyes. "And then I'll come for you, my sweet Karin." Karin stared up at him, unable to break away from his gaze.

"That will not happen," Hakkai said suddenly stepping in front of her, breaking the trance.

The man shook his head. "There is nothing you can do about this…unless you wish for this entire town to be destroyed," he threatened. "As for you, Ran, it would be best if you didn't try that again…I wouldn't want to lose a future payment."

At his words the vines around Ran tightened and she grimaced in pain but glared up at him all the same. "Oh and Sanzo party thanks for the extra cash," he added holding up Sanzo's gold card. With that he left without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

CM: Bum bum bum! Oh noes! What will the Sanzo party do? Find out in the next chapter as soon as I get it up!


	3. Trouble

Trouble- The Problem at Hand

"That bastard… he WILL pay," Sanzo growled.

"Why the hell did you let him take our only source of money?" Gojyo demanded angrily.

"Shut up or I'll put a bullet in your head."

"So you're the Sanzo party?" A woman asked.

"If you are, then leave this place at once!" A man shouted.

Many of the other villagers began shouting at them to leave as well. "Everyone please stop!" Karin said over the shouts.

"Wow, this has to be the first time people actually wanted us to leave," Gojyo remarked.

"Somehow, I don't find it all that surprising," Hakkai said darkly.

"But why would they hate US?" Goku asked sadly.

Meanwhile the vines around Ran had withered and she got up brushing herself off. Looking up, she saw her father walking up to her. "Dad, I--" She began.

"I don't want to hear it, Ran," he told her, his face was very serious. "You disobeyed me. Your actions were irresponsible and childish."

"But I can't just sit back and watch him do this again and again. It's because of him that Nee-chan is gone along with the other woman. I can't take this sitting down anymore," Ran shouted back both her hands in fists. "I can take him dad I know I can…I just need a little mor…"

"That's enough Ran," Tetsuo said slowly cutting her off. "He's a demon and you're a human…there isn't anything you can do about it." Ran was about to argue some more but he cut through her words again disappointment dripping off of every syllable, "I don't want to hear another word about it. If you try that again you may get yourself killed as well as put the entire village at risk."

Ran looked at him her determination dying with the look in his eyes. Then she lowered her head and stared at the ground fighting back the tears of frustration waiting to burst. "Mom would have fought him," she muttered.

Tetsuo tensed visibly. "I'm going back home…I want you there when you finish cleaning up your mess here," Tetsuo continued before turning on his heel and walking away.

The villagers continued surrounding the Sanzo party. "Why are you protecting them, Karin? These people are nothing but trouble for our village," a man said.

"These people did nothing wrong," Karin protested. "You have no reason to treat them this way." It was clear that Karin's words… or maybe just even her voice, were the only things keeping the villagers from running the party out of town.

"Alright, break it up, all of you!" Yuzuna's voice said as she moved her way easily through the crowd.

"Lady Yuzuna, these people…" one villager began.

"Yes they're the Sanzo party…so what? If they feel so inclined to stay then they can stay. It doesn't matter if they do or not as long as they don't interfere in our life at least. Plus, if they left right now I doubt they'd be able to leave the valley alive," Yuzuna told the villagers.

"You're probably right since they were already caught by his poison once," a man said with a laugh.

"I guess we really don't have anything to worry about, these guys aren't as strong as they're supposed to be," another one added.

"What did you say?" Gojyo demanded angrily.

"We could totally kick that guy's--" Goku began.

"Shut up both of you!" Sanzo yelled hitting them both with the fan.

Yuzuna coughed a little and Karin looked at her aunt worried. "Auntie," she began but Yuzuna brushed her aside.

"I'm fine. Now, all of you, get back to your jobs," Yuzuna commanded and the crowd quickly dispersed. Then she turned to the Sanzo party. "You four, come with me. Karin, I want you to close up the shop for today and come back to the inn. Ran, wipe the dirt off your face and help Karin." Nobody felt too inclined to argue so they all did as they were told.

Ran helped Karin out in silence and couldn't even bring herself to meet her eyes. "Um…are you okay Ran?" Karin asked once they finished closing up shop.

"Yeah," Ran muttered not looking at her.

When the two girls made it back to the inn, the four boys were seated around a table while Yuzuna was cooking. "About time you two got here," Yuzuna said in disapproval.

"Wari, Auntie," they apologized together.

"Well don't just stand there like a couple of idiots, sit down."

Once the two girls were sat, Sanzo spoke up. "Are you going to tell us what the hell is going on with this town?"

"Of course I'm going to explain it…why else do you think I told you to come here," Yuzuna replied harshly.

"It's none of their business Auntie. It's not like they could do anything about it even if they did know," Ran cut in suddenly.

"After Kusuma took this man's money it became their business," Yuzuna told her making her fall silent. "Anyway Kusuma is the name of that demon you just met and he's the reason there are only two young women left."

"What the heck does the guy want with women?" Gojyo asked in confusion.

"No one is entirely sure," Yuzuna explained. "But every month for six months he's been taking the females from this village. At first he took several, then the numbers became fewer with each visit until he took away the girl you saw earlier."

"But why would you let him do that?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"It's for the prosperity of the village, isn't it?" Sanzo guessed.

"Looks like you have more than just a pretty face working for you, blondie," Yuzuna said with a mirthless smile. "That's exactly it."

"More like everyone's afraid to fight back, cause he just might poison the entire village," Ran cut in again being sarcastic.

"Ever since he came our village has flourished and we no longer have to rely on trade. However, we're isolated here so it's almost impossible for anyone to leave…or come in, in one piece," Karin explained from her seat.

"Yes and that gentleman is pretty much it," Yuzuna said handing out drinks to the men.

"So you want us to help you weed the garden," Sanzo presumed.

"Essentially," Yuzuna said with a nod. "Since that demon took your only source of money away, I'm willing to let you all stay here for as long as you need. In exchange, all I ask is that you get rid of that guy."

"Aren't you afraid he'll be upset you're betraying him?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm more afraid of losing my only living relative."

"You let him take away all these women and you only now decide to take action?"

"Circumstances were different, then."

"You mean we showed up."

"Exactly."

"Damn narcissist."

"And proud of it."

There was a scraping noise as Ran stood up pushing her chair out. "We don't need their help. We're plenty capable of taking care of him ourselves," she muttered darkly. "It would be best for all of us if the four of you just hit the road."

"Ran," Yuzuna started.

"I really don't care what you guys decide to do…I'm going home." With that she marched outside slamming the door behind her.

"What's with her?" Goku asked.

"Ran's had a hard time trusting people," Karin told them all with a sigh.

"And you're too trusting," Yuzuna told her niece and Karin flushed. "Anyway, do we have a deal or what blondie?"

"Like hell we--"

"Sanzo, if I may," Hakkai interjected.

"Shut up, Hakkai."

"These women possibly saved our lives. Do you really want to live with that kind of debt on your shoulders?"

There was a long period of silence before Sanzo stood up. "Make no mistake. I'm not staying for your precious little village, I'm doing it because I have a personal score to settle with that demon."

Yuzuna smirked. "The deed outweighs the intention."

"Well now that that's settled let's all go for a drink. You did say that you'd treat us once we were better right sweetheart?" Gojyo said standing up and stretching.

"thwack, You'll keep a civil tongue in your head when speaking with my niece you got that," Yuzuna said smashing her fist into Gojyo's head.

"Wow, that was a good shot lady…I like her," Goku laughed.

"Well then, miss Karin, if you would lead the way," Hakkai said politely with a small bow.

Karin nodded and led the way to the tavern where she worked. "Just have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment," she told them before disappearing to the back.

"This is nice, a hot woman and free liquor. Life couldn't get any better…unless I had a smoke as well," Gojyo exclaimed leaning against his chair.

"Hey Sanzo can we get something to eat, I'm hungry?" Goku complained holding his stomach.

"You're always hungry stupid monkey," Gojyo smirked.

"Who are you calling a monkey, you stupid water sprite?" Goku shouted standing up quickly.

"You of course," Gojyo retorted placing his hand on Goku's head and pressing down.

"Lay off man!" Goku said trying to swat his hand away.

Hakkai looked up when he saw Karin approaching the table with three mugs and a bag. "Here you are," she said setting down the drinks. "We really do appreciate your generosity," Hakkai said smiling up at her.

A stain of pink rose in her cheeks and she smiled in return. "No problem. It's nice having visitors after so long."

"Hey Karin, does this place serve food?" Goku asked.

"What would you like?" Karin asked him. Goku began listing off all of the things he wanted being interrupted only by Sanzo's fan. "I'll get to work on that. By the way, you guys forgot these." She placed the bag on the table before walking off to put in the orders. "Just holler if you need anything."

Gojyo opened the bag and happily pulled out one of the cigarettes that Karin had made before hand. "Yep, the end to a perfect day."

They stayed at the tavern for several hours as they ate, drank, and smoked to their content. Every once in awhile Gojyo would make a comment about Karin's looks and try to find out where she was sleeping. He only stopped after he got a look from Hakkai that clearly said he should if he wanted to live.

As the night was winding down and the tavern started to empty Hakkai asked, "So Sanzo any idea's on how to track that demon?"

"I'm working on it," Sanzo hissed.

"In other words he doesn't know," Gojyo stated taking a swig of his beer.

"Why don't you repeat that last statement," Sanzo dared as he cocked his banishing gun and pointed it at Gojyo's head.

"What statement? I didn't say anything," Gojyo said putting his hands up and backing away slightly.

"Man, that was so good," Goku sighed patting his tummy. "I think I'm ready for a good lie down."

"So am I, but I'd rather it be with a female," Gojyo exhaled with disappointment.

"Maybe this stay will teach you the value of abstinence," Sanzo remarked as he drained his mug.

"Like you're one to talk you damn monk," Gojyo shot back as they all stood up. That is… everyone except for Hakkai. "Huh? Aren't you coming?"

"I figured I'd stay and escort Karin home. After all, I don't think our wonderful hostess would be too happy if her niece went missing," Hakkai replied smiling.

"You're probably right about that," Gojyo said with a smirk. "Maybe I should make sure she gets home safely."

"If you did that she'd kick us out for sure," Hakkai said with a little humor.

"Oh come on I'm not about to take advantage of a naïve girl after something like this happened," Gojyo replied defensively.

"You're right you'd rather do it when she's crying on your shoulder," Sanzo muttered as he left. "I really don't care what you do but I'm going back."

"Wait for me, Sanzo!" Goku called running out after him.

"Alright Hakkai, I'm in a generous mood tonight so I'll let you have this one," Gojyo told him with the heir of someone who was performing a truly noble gesture. "Now you can't say I'm not a philanthropic type of guy. But just so you know, you owe me one."

"Go ahead and put it on my tab," Hakkai replied smiling.

The three of them left and when they reached the inn Gojyo decided to get some of his left over energy out by taking a look around the village. Meanwhile Hakkai got up to see if Karin needed any help with the clean up so he went to the kitchen.

When he entered he saw that she was washing dishes but she didn't seem to notice that he had walked in. So with a smile he gently placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

Karin felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she was so surprised she nearly jump five feet in the air. Then she gave a gasp of pain and looked down to see the dish water beginning to steadily turn red.

Karin pulled her hand out of the sink to see a deep gash across her palm where the knife had cut her. She started feeling a little dizzy as the sight and smell of it began to overwhelm her and she stumbled backwards only to be caught by the same warm hands that had startled her.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked her, his voice suddenly filled with worry.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Karin lied as she tried to maneuver around him in order to get some sort of wrapping without bleeding all over the place.

Hakkai, however, took a hold of her hand and examined it and Karin blushed slightly at the contact. "That looks like more than just a scratch. If you let me, I should be able to close it."

She shook her head. "No, really, you don't have to trouble yourself."

"Please, it's the least I can do since I'm the one who caused it," he said seriously as he looked at her with emerald eyes.

Karin said nothing but found she could not refuse his request and conceded with a nod. She watched as he held her hand gently with his left while his right hovered inches over her bleeding palm. Her eyes widened as his hands began to glow and Karin felt tingling warmth spread through her hand and the pain ebbed away and the cut slowly closed.

"How did you do that?" She asked him once he was finished.

"It's called Qigong," Hakkai explained, letting go of her hand. "It's a technique that allows me to use my energy to attack or to heal. It comes in handy every now and then."

Karin looked up at him. "Could you teach me?"

Hakkai stared at her before letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure if fighting would be suitable for you."

"Please," she insisted, her eyes wide and imploring. "I want to learn how to fight."

"Why would a woman with such a kind heart, who can't stand the sight of blood nor bear the thought of hurting others, possibly want to learn such a skill?" Hakkai asked her softly.

Karin stared down at the floor. "I'm sick of being helpless. I want to be able to protect others instead of having to hide behind everyone else. But no one else will take me as a pupil. That's why… right now, you're my one hope."

"I'm sorry," Hakkai told her genuinely. "But I think it would be best if you left the fighting to others. You won't have to worry. I'll protect you."

Karin looked back down. "I don't want to be protected," she whispered. "Especially not by you."

Hakkai was taken aback by her sudden statement and stood speechless for a few minutes. "Are you quite sure that you don't want protection?" he finally asked after getting a hold of himself.

"Yes," Karin replied unwaveringly.

"I see… Then I won't worry about it…but I still don't think it's right for me to teach you to fight."

"I need to finish my work," she said quietly, turning away from him.

"Do you want any help?"

"I'm fine, I know how to clean. I'll be done in a little while, so there's no need for you to wait up."

"I don't mind," he said softly.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Then please wait outside."

Hakkai felt a twinge of guilt at the sadness in her voice and wanted to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but stopped himself. "I'm sorry… if I hurt you," Hakkai said before leaving the kitchen.

"Me too," she whispered before going back to washing dishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Aw, sadness! Well, next time, see if Gojyo has any better luck! Mehehe… ;P


	4. Buzz Off

Buzz Off-Training Begins

Back outside Gojyo was having fun touring the town…though the absence of young women certainly put a damper on his nighttime stroll. As he came to where the village met the forest he noticed the slight sign of a light off in the distance. "I wonder who could be out at this time of night," Gojyo said to himself before going to check it out.

As he slowly moved through the forest the light got brighter and he realized that it was the light from a lantern. As soon as he reached it he felt something heavy slam against his head and he had to use a nearby tree to keep himself standing. "Oh it's just you. Sorry about your head but you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," a familiar voice muttered.

"Nice to finally see a female face," Goyjo said bouncing back quickly as he saw the familiar scowl of Ran in the dim lamplight.

"What the heck do you want?" she asked him.

"Easy, darling, I was just out for a stroll."

"Yeah I really believe that one," Ran retorted rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you afraid that Kusuma will pick you up out here?" Gojyo asked taking in the clearing and the metal item Ran held in her hand.

"There's really no reason for me to be worried…he won't be coming for me," Ran snorted. "As for what I'm doing out here, that's none of your business."

"Are you trying to train on your own?" he asked realizing what the item was.

"What if I am?" Ran shot back.

"Maybe I could give you a hand…at least then you'd have a chance against him," he offered then smiled.

"I don't need your help. I can do this all on my own. Just leave me alone."

"Aw come one, don't be like that," Gojyo said stepping closer.

"I said leave!" She said swinging her stoker only to have it blocked by a staff that he had pulled out of no where.

"You're slow."

This only proved to make her angrier. "Just leave already, I don't feel like putting up with you right now," Ran growled as she pulled her stoker back and turned around.

"Rule number one don't turn your back on your opponent," Gojyo said giving her a little push.

"Just leave me alone," she shouted spinning around and trying to hit him again.

"Ooh you sped up a bit. You're still too slow though," Gojyo said with a smirk.

"What do you know," Ran retorted clenching her fists.

"I know that unless you can bring me down you won't stand a chance against Kusuma."

"Fine then, if I bring you down will you leave me alone?"

"You got yourself a deal," Gojyo said with a smirk.

And so Ran thrust and swung her stoker at him, giving it all she had. It frustrated her when he easily parried and dodged her attacks. Finally she got fed up and decided to perform a cheap shot, aiming for his bad leg. Gojyo was momentarily stunned by the pain and went down on one knee. Ran was about to deliver a final blow but he used his staff to sweep her feet out from under her landing her flat on her back.

Before she could get up, he was over her and he slammed down the crescent of his staff into the ground over her neck, locking her head in place. She was trapped. "That," Gojyo said, gazing down at her triumphantly, "was a very underhanded move."

"Maybe, but it almost worked," Ran replied trying very hard not to move for fear of his blade.

"Almost is only good with chicks and explosions," Gojyo snickered. "I did have one triumph for the day. I got you on your back."

"You're lucky I really can't do much from down here otherwise you'd have another lump on your head for that one," she growled.

"Hmmm…should I take advantage of your immobility?" he thought out loud making her scowl even more.

"Do and you won't be able to have 'fun' with any woman again," Ran threatened reaching for the stoker just beyond her reach.

Gojyo caught hold of her hand, lowering his face inches from hers. "I may be a dog, but I do have lines I don't cross." With that he removed his staff from around her neck and stood up. "Anyway, thanks for the little sparring match. You weren't half bad."

"You still don't think I can beat him though…do you?"

"Nope, you wouldn't stand a chance," Gojyo replied honestly.

"…how much of a chance would I stand if you helped me out?" she asked sheepishly.

"Depends on how much you're willing to commit to training," Gojyo replied with a grin.

"I'd train everyday…though I'm only willing to do that out here, and you can't say a thing to my dad."

"Well then, you got yourself a training partner," Gojyo said holding out his hand.

Ran hesitated at first, but then after a few moments she sighed in defeat and gingerly grasped the offered hand, sealing the deal. Then unexpectedly, Gojyo raised the hand to his lips and kissed it. "Pleasure to be working with you."

Ran sat there stunned, her hand still in his until her mind returned to earth. "What was that?" she shouted jerking her hand back.

"It's called a kiss, what did you think it was?" Gojyo asked with a shrug.

"If you're going to help me than don't do that….ever," she shouted picking up the stoker and the lantern. "I'm going home before my dad catches me outside," she said a little softer.

She began to walk off but Gojyo's voice stopped her. "Same time tomorrow then?"

She chanced a glance over her shoulder. "Sure." And she quickly hurried off.

"That one is definitely going to be a fun nut to crack," Gojyo thought to himself before heading back to the inn.

"I wonder how Hakkai faired. Knowing him he probably didn't get very far."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he reached the inn he found Hakkai sitting alone with a depressed look on his face. "Guessing by you're face I'd say you failed," he said stopping in front of Hakkai.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to," Hakkai remarked with a small smile.

"Don't go changing the subject," Gojyo said sitting down on the bed. "What happened?"

Hakkai stared down at the floor. "Tonight, I realized just how selfish of a person I am."

"That bad huh?"

"I thought I wanted to protect her for her sake, but now I see it was for my own self gratification. How arrogant of me to think that she would actually want my protection."

"You like her though right?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Should I really be allowed to?" Hakkai asked in despair.

"Honestly if you like the girl you should totally go for it," Gojyo told him with a pat on the back.

"I don't think I could honestly," Hakkai said staring at his hands. "How could I allow myself to care for anyone? How could I be able to hold anyone with these blood stained hands?"

"As our good friend, the monk, says, blood can be washed away. Besides, I can tell she's into you."

"Does it really matter?" Hakkai responded dismally.

"Look buddy, I've never lost someone close to me but I'm pretty sure that your girl would want you to be happy, don't you think?"

Hakkai sat there for a while looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I know she would."

"Well then, if this girl makes you happy then you should totally go for it," Gojyo told him convincingly. He stood up and began walking out of the room. "Because trust me, if you don't make a move on her, then I will."

"What about Ran?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"I've already scored on that one," Gojyo said triumphantly.

"Really, how did you break through her apparent hatred?" Hakkai asked surprised.

"Easy," Gojyo said with a wink. "I used my natural charm."

"That still sounds rather vain," Hakkai said unconvinced.

"Heh, well if anything, I could probably sweet talk the brunette easy enough. She seems like the easy to please type."

"Leave her alone Gojyo, I doubt that what she needs right now is you banging on her door," Hakkai commanded.

"I only leave the women alone if there someone else in their lives," Gojyo told him. "So if you don't want me to get in close then you'd better take the initiative."

And Gojyo left him with that thought in mind. Hakkai sighed heavily before lying down in bed and staring at the ceiling with Hakuryuu curled up next to him. "What should I do, Hakuryuu? If I get involved with her, the same thing might happen all over again. I'm not sure I could bear that a second time."

Hakuryuu cried out and Hakkai laughed a little. "You're right Hakuryuu, maybe at least taking a chance couldn't hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Can Hakkai get over his insecurities? Can Goyjo win either lady over with his charms? Stay tuned and find out! :D


	5. Forming Bonds

**_Forming Bonds- There Not So Bad_**

The next day Ran was given half of the day off from her dad who just needed some time alone so she decided to go pay Karin a visit and see how things were going with the group of four. She knew that after noon she'd be over at the flower shop so she headed over there.

On the way she ran into Goku who was running through the streets with some of the children. "How's it going Goku?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"Great, lunch was awesome and Sanzo said I could go wherever today," Goku exclaimed excitedly. "Know any good places?"

"Well you could go check out Granny's honey patch…I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing how honey is made," Ran suggested.

"Cool where is that?"

"It's just over there," Ran answered pointing toward a house with a lot of ground behind it and was set apart from the village.

"Thanks," he said running off in that direction.

"He really is a kid isn't he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin knocked on the door to see if anyone was in the room. "What is it?" An annoyed voice answered.

She recognized it to be Sanzo's. She cracked open the door. "Excuse me Mr. Sanzo, but I came to clean the room. Is that alright?"

"Do what you want," was the answer.

She came in and saw that he was smoking a cigarette and enjoying a beer. "You know…" she said as she began making the beds, which were messy and wrinkled. "You're lungs and liver are going to give out one of these days."

"Maybe, but I'll enjoy my pleasures long before that happens," Sanzo replied taking a swig from his beer glass.

"I guess that's true," Karin laughed.

After she was done straightening the beds, she tended to the plants in the window sill. "Are those really necessary?" Sanzo asked.

"I feel they brighten up the room," Karin told him. "Like this one." She showed him a pot that held blue and orange flowers. "The contrast of the blue and the orange against each other seems to enhance their color. Even though they're completely opposite, they compliment one another."

Sanzo stared at the flowers for a moment as the memory of his former master saying almost the same thing washed over him. When Karin looked over at him again she saw a very thoughtful look cross over his face as his eyes lingered on hers. It only lasted a moment and when it was over he went back to his smoke and drink. "Yeah, I guess they do."

Karin didn't know what to make of the expression he had given her, but she took it for what it was and set the flowers in the warm sunlight of the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the meantime Ran had followed Goku over to Granny's honey patch because she heard something shatter and went to find out what happened. "Don't worry dear, he just startled me that's all," Granny Tsuyo said with a smile.

"Here let me help you with that," Ran offered bending down to clean up the broken dishes.

"I'm really sorry about that…I just wanted to see how you get honey," Goku explained sadly.

"That's alright, how about I show you," Tsuyo suggested.

"Alright," Goku shouted following her out the door. Ran shook her head in amazement at how childish he was but followed them all the same.

"First you need to put this on, young man," Granny Tsuyo told Goku, pulling out a weird looking suit with a screen face.

"Huh, what for?" Goku asked staring at the bizarre suit.

"It's to protect you from bee stings in case anything goes wrong," she explained patiently.

"Yeah, if you go into a bee's home and try to take the honey they're going to attack and those stingers hurt," Ran added with a shrug.

"Wow, do they really?" Goku asked happily.

Ran snickered and led the way out to the bee's home and waited for Granny Tsuyo to open the bee's cage. The moment she did honey bees started flying everywhere and Goku exclaimed his awe and started trying to catch them.

"Hey Goku knock it off and take a look at this," Ran said annoyed.

Goku turned around and saw a large hexagonal piece of something cream colored. "What's that?"

"That would be the honey comb where you harvest the honey," Ran answered trying hard not to laugh at the curiosity in his voice.

"Wow! So this is where honey comes from, huh?"

"Yeah, Karin explained it to me once. Apparently bees collect pollen from flowers, eat it and regurgitate it as honey… or something like that. I wasn't paying too much attention to be honest. But she also said something about bees being the world's greatest pollinators and them being good for flowers. But as far as I'm concerned they're just—Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ran's speech was interrupted where Goku tore off a piece of the honeycomb, lifted up the screen over his face, and put it in his mouth.

Ran smacked him over the head, but only after Goku managed to get the honeycomb in his mouth. "GWACK, that's not honey," he complained holding it up.

"OUCH." One of the bees had managed to get into his mask and stung him.

"I warned you Goku," Ran told him snickering. Then she dragged him inside with the honeycomb where she took off his mask and allowed the bee to drop to the ground.

"You have to get the honey out of it first, Goku," Ran laughed.

She retrieved a knife and slowly sliced off the layer covering the hexagonal shapes revealing golden brown liquid inside. "Sweet!" Goku said sticking his finger in one and scooping up the honey and sticking it on his tongue. "Tasty!"

Ran snorted and placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh man…Goku acts just like my brother used to," she thought before bursting out laughing.

"What did I do?" Goku asked surprised.

Ran couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard and Tsuyo smiled. "I'm glad to see her laughing again. It's been far too long," she thought happily.

Karin glanced over nervously at the irate man walking beside her. She had needed to gather some herbs and flowers for her shop, but her aunt would not allow her to go unattended, and since everyone else was gone at the time, she told Sanzo to do it.

At first the priest blatantly refused while Karin insisted that Sanzo shouldn't have to go through the trouble, but you don't say 'NO' to aunt Yuzuna. And so, Sanzo was accompanying her through the forest. "I really am sorry about this," she apologized.

"Whatever," Sanzo muttered. "Just hurry up and get what you need so I can go back to the inn."

Karin nodded and kept searching for the plants that she needed. "Be sure to watch your step, you never know what could pop up out here," she said leading the way.

Just then a large carnivorous plant jumped out behind Sanzo who pulled out his gun and blasted the thing away. "No kidding."

"Just curious…how did you, as strong as your group is, get caught in that poison?" she asked casually.

"You can blame Goku for that one," Sanzo muttered putting his gun away.

"What do you mean?" Karin said now genuinely curious.

"Because the idiot couldn't keep his hands off of things," Sanzo grumbled.

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm so hungry," Goku moaned as they trudged through the forest.

"I'm sick of trudging through this place," Gojyo muttered.

"If I'm correct in thinking, there should be a village somewhere nearby, "Hakkai said not sounding at all winded.

"Great maybe we can get some food there," Goku shouted happily.

"Is food all that you think about you damn monkey," Gojyo asked knocking Goku on the head.

"Shut up you stupid water sprite," Goku shouted back.

"Shut up both of you or I'll kill you," Sanzo said pulling out his gun.

Goku stopped and looked away and in his moment of avoidance he spotted a plant a few feet away. "Woah, that plant looks delicious," he said bending down to pick it up.

"Goku, don't touch it!" Hakkai shouted, but his warning came too late.

Just as Goku's fingers touched the plant, it came to life and sprang at him. Hakkai instinctively shoved Goku out of the way taking the brunt of the plant's attack. It wrapped itself around his arm and he gave a yell as its venomous thorns dug into his skin. Several plants of the same kind began to sprout up out of the ground surrounding the party.

Sanzo pulled out his gun and started shooting the plants but all that did was release a mist of poison that surrounded them. "Nice work genius," Sanzo said before passing out.

"You're the one that shot them," Gojyo muttered pulling out his weapon and trying to fight them off. At that point Goku had passed out along with Hakkai.

He glanced around seeing them all lying there and then fell because one of the plants grabbed a hold of his legs making a huge gash. He felt his head start to get all woozy and just before he lost consciousness he spotted a young woman with long dark auburn hair.

*End Flashback*

"And that's when you found us," Sanzo finished. Karin stared at him for several moments before letting out a giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked dangerously.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing, it's just… you make it sound as if things like this happen on a regular basis for you guys."

"With Goku around that's all that happens," Sanzo replied with a scowl.

"Well at least you never get bored," Karin laughed.

"It's not funny," Sanzo said dangerously. Karin just kept laughing anyway and soon Sanzo just rolled his eyes and continued through the brush. "Let's just get this thing finished already."

"Okay, thank you," she said smiling.

"For what?"

"Just for talking with me," she replied.

Sanzo closed his eyes. "Whatever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Ran attempted to sneak out, only to end up running into her father. "Where do you think you're going at this time of night, Ran?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was going for a walk," Ran replied with a smile.

Tetsuo narrowed his eyes and just stared at her…the stare always was formidable enough to ware her down to confessions before but she refused to be defeated this time. "I'm serious dad I just wanted to go for a walk."

"Then why is the stoker in your hands and the hammer in your belt?" he asked disappointed.

"That's uh…just in case Kusuma decides to break his normal habit."

"I'd rather you not be outside this time of night, it's not safe."

"Come on dad, I know the forest as well as Karin does. It's not like I'm going to get hurt or anything."

"You don't know that. And what business would you possibly have in the forest?" He asked suddenly very suspicious.

'Crap,' Ran thought wanting to kick herself for letting her tongue slip.

"It's nothing I promise dad," Ran said trying to convince him she was fine.

"You're going to try to go after him aren't you?"

"What? Come on dad even I'm not that stupid. I don't know where his place is and I'm sure that I'd probably be attacked by his plants before I made it."

"Every time you go out there you risk that…and I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't dad…I'm not going anywhere," Ran said reassuringly.

"You're darn right you're not," He dad replied sternly, pointing to her room. "To bed, now. And if I catch you sneaking out again I'll put a chain around your neck."

"Me and my big mouth," Ran muttered to herself once she was in her room. She sighed. "Sorry… Gojyo."x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the appointed meeting place. "Where is she?" Gojyo asked himself looking around. "Ah man she isn't standing me up is she? Nah she's probably just having a hard time getting out without her father seeing her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karin hummed to herself as she cleaned the eating area of the inn. Suddenly she heard a small sound and looked over to see Hakuryuu staring up at her. "Kyou!"

Karin's eyes grew wide. "So cute..."

"Kyou!" the dragon cried again.

"What's wrong little fella?" She asked kneeling down and stroking the dragon's head. "Are you hungry?"

"Kyou!"

"Well then we best fix that."

As Karin went to go get Hakuryuu some food Hakkai walked in and stopped when he saw her. He watched as she caringly gave him some food and was about to say something but thought better of it and retreated a ways so she wouldn't spot him.

"Such a beautiful creature," Karin murmured, lovingly stroking Hakuryuu's back as he ate. "Just like his master." She gave a soft laugh. "Tell me, Hakuryuu... is it weird to think of a guy as beautiful?" Hakkai's eyes widened as very similar words to him rang out in his memory.

"Kyou!" Hakuryuu called out closing his eyes.

"You're so cute!" Karin squealed losing herself and glomping the poor dragon.

Hakkai decided that he had heard enough for now and silently left, going back to his room. On the way he encountered a rather disappointed looking Gojyo who surprisingly didn't have a cigarette in his mouth.

'He looks almost as bad as I feel,' Hakkai thought. Then out loud he said, with a smile, "Judging by the look on your face, I'd say your date got cancelled."

"Shut it, Hakkai," Gojyo muttered.

"Didn't you say that you had it 'in the bag'?" Hakkai asked nonchalantly.

"I said shut up Hakkai, unless you want me to shut it for you," Gojyo retorted. "At least I'm making a move."

"You have your way of doings things, and I have mine," was Hakkai's smart reply.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed…tomorrow I'll get another chance," Gojyo added before walking through his door.

"Sometimes I wish I had his determination," Hakkai thought with a sigh, then he too went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Yeah, I know... that was a pretty pointless chapter wasn't it? Don't worry it wasn't supposed to have much of one anyways. :P Next time, Ran learns how to drive, and Goyjo finds Karin all by herself. What could come of this? Stay tuned!


	6. Coincidence

CM: I'd like to take this moment to give a special shout out to Patriot16 for supporting this fanfic and giving such encouraging reviews. From now on, this fic is for you, our number one reader for this story! Thanks a million! :D

**_Coincidence- Or is it Fate?_**

The next day was a day for bad coincidences. Ran traveled to the inn to go see Gojyo and apologize for standing him up the previous night but ended up running into Hakkai instead. "Hey Hakkai, is Gojyo around?"

"He left some time ago, I'm afraid," Hakkai told her apologetically.

"Bummer, I was hoping to catch him here," Ran mumbled looking around. "Any idea where he went?"

"Sorry but no," Hakkai replied kindly.

"Well thanks anyway," Ran said turning around suddenly she spotted a jeep sitting in front of the inn and she realized that somehow…it was theirs. "Hey Hakkai?" Ran began.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering….could you…could you teach me how to drive?"

Hakkai let out a chuckle. "This is rather sudden. May I ask why?"

"Well, I've heard about cars before but I've never really seen one before, and I've always wanted to drive one."

"Well, you did help us when we were in need," Hakkai reasoned. "I don't see why not."

Ran grinned, "Thanks." She hopped into the drivers seat and waited for Hakkai to get in as well. "Okay so now what?"

"Well first it would be best if you put the seat belt on."

"Um…what's a seat belt?"

"If that doesn't inspire confidence, nothing will," Hakkai said with a small sweat drop.

"Hey, gimme a break. I've never been in one of these things," Ran grumbled.

"The seat belts are those straps on either side of you there," Hakkai pointed.

Ran looked down and grabbed the belts pulling them together. "Okay, check. Now what?"

"Well down by your feet you have three pedals: the gas, which makes it go…"

"Oh you mean this one?" she asked stepping on the first pedal and making the jeep jerk forward.

"Kyou!"

"Please be careful, it's extremely sensitive," Hakkai said patiently. "You need to use the clutch first, then gently touch the gas pedal while easing off the clutch. Understand?"

"I think so…alright here it goes," Ran said holding down the pedal farthest to her left, moving the little metal bar to the spot Hakkai showed her and then easing off the clutch while pressing the gas. At first it seemed like she had gotten it right but then in her excitement she let off the clutch too fast causing the jeep to jerk forward again and then continue going. "Wow this is awesome," she called out as the wind whipped her face.

"You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself," Hakkai noted as she drove to the edges of town.

"Well, yeah," Ran said as if it should be only too obvious. "I never thought I'd get the chance to try one of these things. Plus, this speed is amazing. I've never gone this fast before…oh man Karin would totally love this." She grinned and he noticed that for the first time…it was real. "Say Hakkai, you should give her a ride sometime. She doesn't get very many breaks but every once in awhile she does and that would be the perfect time."

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised with a smile. Then returning his eyes back onto the road, they suddenly became concerned. "Look out for that root!"

Ran spotted the root just in time to slam on the brakes. "Well at least I know how to use the break," she muttered sheepishly. "Sorry about that…maybe it would be better if I kept my eyes in front of me more…huh."

"Yes that would be preferable," Hakkai replied with a smile.

"Kyou!"

"Huh…what was that?"

"That was Hakuryuu."

"Wait a minute… isn't Hakuryuu the name of that dragon you have?"

"That's right."

"You mean this jeep IS Hakuryuu?" Ran asked in amazement.

"You sound so surprised," Hakkai said in light amusement.

"Well I've never actually seen a dragon turn into a jeep before so….yeah I'm surprised," Ran said shaking her head. Just then a vine came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her throat lifting her into the air. "Gack, let…go of me…you stupid…plant," she gasped. Then a large carnivorous plant appeared its jaws opened wide as the vines slowly brought her closer.

Hakkai quickly leapt into action, focusing his chi and firing it at the plants. It disappeared, dropping Ran onto the ground. "Whew, thanks for that. Stupid plants. They never attack Karin like that."

This gave Hakkai pause. "Why is that?"

"Don't really know," Ran said getting up and brushing herself off. "It's kind of cool but… kind of disturbing at the same time."

"That is a little unsettling," Hakkai said gravely.

Ran rubbed her neck a little bit feeling for any puncture wounds or anything. "Well I guess everything's in check," Ran muttered. "I hope Karin's having more fun today than I am."

"What's making you worry?" Hakkai asked.

"Well, she hasn't really been herself lately and with that last visit from Kusuma she's really been down."

"She likes to hide behind a smile, doesn't she?" Hakkai asked softly.

"Yeah, kind of like you." Ran's comment hit home. "Anyway, we better get out of here before something else attacks," Ran told him, heading back to the jeep.

"Do you know what could be bothering her?" Hakkai asked stopping Ran in her tracks.

"Why do you want to know?" she shot back hopping into the jeep.

"Pardon, I'm just curious, that's all."

Ran inspected his face for a few moments before giving herself the go ahead. "Not completely sure but what I do know is not something I can tell you," Ran replied. "If you really want to know though you should really go talk to her about it. I'm sure she'd appreciate your company…"

"You think so, huh?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything, but Ran decided to answer it anyway.

"Yeah, I do."

He got into the jeep with her. "Once more, I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright now back to town," Ran said putting her hand on the wheel. Before she could do anything though Hakuryuu started up himself and drove off on his own. "I guess he doesn't like my driving…sorry Hakuryuu."

"Kyou!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, this sucks," Gojyo muttered as he wandered through town. He had gone to Ran's house and to the blacksmith shop, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Geez, is she avoiding me now?" Something caught his eye and he glanced down. It was a cherry blossom. He looked up and saw not too far away a large, cherry blossom tree. He smirked when he saw who was sitting beneath it. "Well, looks like I might have some fun after all." He tossed his cigarette away and headed over.

"Hey there Karin, mind if I join you?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

Karin glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled. "No, I don't mind."

"You on break or something?" Gojyo asked her as he sat down, leaning against the tree trunk.

Karin nodded. "Yes, I don't get many breaks during the day so I like to relax every now and then."

"That's good, it's always good to get a break every once in a while," Gojyo said smiling. "So…I noticed that you were hanging out with Hakkai for a bit. How are you two getting along? I mean is there anything there?"

"That's a rather peculiar question to ask," Karin said looking away.

"Well, I'm a peculiar guy," he replied grinning.

"There's nothing," she told him simply.

"Really…is that why you blush every time he looks at you?" Gojyo asked glancing at her face. He smiled when he saw her face burn red. "Look if you like the guy then you should go after him already…it's only obvious he feels the same about you."

"What does it matter?" Karin asked, her voice hushed as she fought back tears. "And why would you care anyway?"

Before she realized it, Gojyo was over her with his hands resting on either side of her. "Cause I don't like seeing a pretty girl cry." He watched as her cheeks tinged pink from the unfamiliar closeness in proximity. "You're lonely, aren't you?" He asked her softly. She had no idea how often he had to see that same exact look in his friend's eyes. "Seeing you like that makes me want to sweet talk you and make you forget about that loneliness. But something tells me that I'm not the one you want to make that happen."

He pulled back some giving her some room. "If you're lonely then you should be with someone," he said. "So if you don't want to feel that way then at least talk to Hakkai and then if you don't like him…you've still got me."

Karin stared at him before letting out a fit of giggles. "Thank you. I feel so reassured now."

"No problem, sweetheart," he winked before standing up.

Karin got up as well. "I should probably get back to work."

"Don't work yourself too hard now," Gojyo told her. "Cause I might want to work you later."

She let out another laugh. "Hehe, you're a really good friend, Mr. Goyjo."

"Just a friend huh…" Gojyo thought disappointed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Hakkai woke up from one of his nightmares to hear a soft song on the wind. "Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi gashita. Yasashii manazashino tabibito."

"Who's singing?" Hakkai asked himself getting up and following the sound of the voice.

As he got closer he thought he recognized the voice but wasn't sure. "Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de omoi ni kienai basho made futaride tooi umio sora o koete."

Then as he reached a clearing in the forest he saw a large field of bright blue flowers and at the center was Karin singing her song. As he got closer she stopped, noticing his presence. "Oh no don't stop on my account…that was very beautiful," Hakkai told her truthfully.

Karin couldn't help but flush appreciatively at his comment but she still regarded him thoughtfully. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that," Hakkai said. "It's very late. Aren't you afraid of being attacked?"

Karin shook her head. "The forest is… a sanctuary for me. When I come here, I feel at peace with myself, being surrounded by such beauty. I also come here to train myself to fight."

"So you're not worried that Kusuma might come while you're out here?" Hakkai asked in wonder.

"No…he only comes once a month so I won't have to worry for at least a few weeks," Karin answered.

"Why does he only come then?"

"We don't really know…but that's what he's done every time so far and I really don't think he's going to change just like that."

"I see. What was that song you were singing? It was very beautiful."

Karin smiled sadly. "A requiem for the dead, I guess you could say."

"…I'm sorry," he said after several moments.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Karin told him. "You were just asking…"

"I meant for the other night."

Karin was a little surprised. "If I remember right, I'm fairly sure you've already apologized for that."

"Yes, but the apology I gave then didn't feel like enough," Hakkai explained. "You've been rather distant with us these past few days and I wanted to make sure it wasn't because of me, because of what I said that night."

"I said some rather harsh words myself," Karin admitted. "And so I'd like to apologize as well. But my recent conduct is not something you should blame yourself for. You can't help being who you are."

"I'm afraid I'm lost," Hakkai said apologetically.

Karin knelt down next to the flowers, brushing the back of her fingers gently against their glowing petals. "A few years back, there was this boy. We grew up together and we were really close. Everything was wonderful. Life was perfect. And then… my seventeenth birthday came around. I had traveled to the mountain pass on the far reaches of the forest edge to meet with the traders. But I met with something else instead."

*Flashback*

"Well, looky here, a little girl for us to play with."

"Let me go!"

A group of bandits had grabbed a hold of Karin and were liking what they saw. "We haven't seen a woman out here in some time," one of them said laughing.

"Yeah but this one sure is a looker," another one added getting a closer look by holding her chin.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with this one…aren't we," the one holding her said taking in the scent of her hair.

"Let go!" Karin screamed struggling to get loose but her thin muscles were no match for the mens' burly ones.

Suddenly one of the bandits let loose a cry as someone broke through them. "You came…" Karin whispered, staring up at a boy a little older than her.

"Come! We must hurry!" he said taking her by the hand and leading her away from the bandits.

"Get back here you little punk," the bandits shouted chasing after the pair.

The young boy ignored them and continued to run keeping a firm grasp on Karin's hand. The bandits chased them right into a thick fog that made it difficult to move in safely. "Stay close Karin, I don't want to lose you in this fog."

"I'm scared," she panted as they ran.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he promised, not loosening his hold on her hand. He stopped when they suddenly found themselves at the edge of a cliff.

They turned around hearing that the bandits had caught up with them. "Decide to give up?"

"Hardly," the boy spat. "Your I.Q.s must be lower than I first hypothesized if you really think I'd give up to you."

That really ticked of the bandits and they all decided to attack at once. The boy waited until the last possible moment before dropping to his knees and pulling Karin down with him. He went down fast enough to where the bandits couldn't stop and tripped over the couple falling of the cliff. As the group went down, the ground underneath the two crumpled and they two began to fall.

As they slid down the Cliffside, Karin desperately grabbed for something, anything that would stop them from falling to their deaths. By some stroke of luck, she managed to grab a hold of a branch growing on the cliff side.

The two of them hung there precariously, Karin's muscles were put under strain from holding the branch with one hand while holding her love in the other. But she did not loosen her grip on him for even a second. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she panted heavily, ignoring the fire in her arms.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the branch drooped a little from their combined weight. "Karin that branch isn't going to hold the both of us," he said staring up at her.

"No don't even think about it," Karin demanded gritting her teeth.

"I want you to live Karin…live and be happy." Karin pleaded with him not to do it, tears streaming down her cheeks, but he gave her one last reassuring squeeze before letting go and falling down through the fog below.

*End Flashback*

Several teardrops landed on the flower's petals, glistening in its glow. "Because he was protecting me, he ended up losing his life. His blood is on my hands. Hands that weren't strong enough to stop him from falling."

Hakkai stepped forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't cry, a smile is more becoming of you," he whispered comfortingly. "I'm truly sorry for your loss and if you wish I won't bother you any longer."

Karin shook her head hurriedly. "No, you're not a bother to me. You just… remind me of him."

"Believe it or not, I feel the same way whenever I look at you," he whispered more to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Hakkai said quickly. "So earlier you were saying that you were training yourself how to fight…I would like to see how you're doing," he requested smiling.

Karin blushed. "You don't really… I mean, I'm probably no where near as good as you."

"Probably not," Hakkai said in blunt honesty. "But now I must admit you got me curious."

He straightened up, gently pulling her up with him before stepping back a couple paces. "Come at me with everything you have," Hakkai told her.

"Okay," Karin said uncertainly, raising her fists in front of her. She leapt forward, throwing a punch at him. He easily dodged it. So she tried again… and again… but every time he just dodge until she punched so hard she lost her balance, tripped, and fell over.

"Please don't take offense," Hakkai said as he helped her up. "But you're a terrible teacher."

"That's surprisingly mean of you," Karin mumbled but she couldn't help but smile sheepishly knowing what he said was true.

"You're not going to get anywhere at the rate you're going," Hakkai said smiling. "I think you'll do a lot better if you have a proper instructor. I'm pretty good at teaching so I should be able to show you a thing or two."

Karin stared up at him hopefully. "You really mean it?"

He nodded. "Yes, I think you should be fine."

"Thank you!" She cried before impulsively giving him a hug.

In that moment, Hakkai felt a small warmth ignite in him that he hadn't felt in years. He had been worried about teaching her to fight. Because those with power inevitably would have others come to challenge their strength. And he looked upon her kind-heartedness and didn't want her to be lost in that. But after hearing what she had already withstood, he had a feeling that it would be better for her if he granted her wish so that she could see for herself.

Karin suddenly realized what she had done and let go quickly her face burning a bright red. "I'm sorry that was wrong of me to do," she murmured embarrassedly.

"That's quite alright, now I think it would be best if you went back to bed for tonight."

"I'm not tired," she insisted.

"It's not good for you to push yourself like this," Hakkai told her, noting the slightly visible rings under her eyes. "After a long day's work, you need rest."

"I'm just fine," Karin declared.

Hakkai grabbed her arm firmly but gently, "You really should get some sleep, that way you'll be able to keep up with the training tomorrow."

"….Alright," Karin gave in.

"Tomorrow, would you like some assistance at your shop?" Hakkai offered. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but at least that way you don't have so much of a work load."

"That would be very helpful, thank you," Karin said smiling as the two walked back to the inn together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Yay! Progress! Next chapter, Gojy might ACTUALLY catch some time with Ran. Stay tuned!


	7. New Job

**_New Job-Picking Wild Flowers_**

The next morning Goku was jumping up and down and annoying Gojyo and Sanzo with his hyper activeness. "I'm telling you she actually laughed yesterday. You should have seen her over at the bee place. Then today she showed me the whole town and introduced me to certain people…she's so much fun," he shouted.

"Speaking of spending time with people," Hakkai threw in jovially. "Karin tells me that you helped her with her herb gathering, Sanzo. I must admit I never would have imagined you would be so thoughtful."

"Can it. The crazy innkeeper made me do it," Sanzo grumbled.

"Sounds like she got you by the balls," Gojyo commented with a smirk.

A gun went off and Gojyo froze as the bullet whizzed past his head. "Say that again and next time I won't miss," Sanzo threatened.

"Really now, Sanzo," Hakkai admonished. "I doubt Karin or her aunt would appreciate shooting holes in the wood work."

"You're next if you don't shut it," Sanzo warned.

"Oh yeah, Ran wanted me to tell you she was sorry Gojyo…whenever I saw you next," Goku added ignoring the fight going on between him and Sanzo.

"Huh?" Gojyo said blinking in surprise.

"The other day she said that she was supposed to meet you but her dad caught her," Goku explained.

"Stupid monkey," Gojyo shouted and went to strangle the small boy. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I forgot!" Goku cried.

He rushed out the door without another word leaving everyone surprised by his reaction. "I can't believe that stupid monkey, if I knew that I would have met her last night," Gojyo muttered to himself. As he ran down the street he spotted Ran walking leisurely with her hands in her pockets staring up at the clouds oblivious to the world around her.

"Hey, Ran!" Gojyo called out to her.

"Huh?" Ran looked in the direction she heard he name being called and saw the half demon heading towards her. "Oh, hey Gojyo. What's up?"

"Goku just delivered your message to me," He said, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"Just now? I was wondering why I hadn't heard back from you," Ran said scratching her head.

"I tried looking for you yesterday but you weren't at your house or the blacksmith shop."

"I left early to see if I couldn't catch you…then I took a driving lesson with Hakkai. It was a lot of fun…but pretty hard actually," Ran explained with a shrug. "Well sorry about the other night at any rate. If my dad catches me sneaking out at night again he won't let me leave again for the entire month."

"Well, that certainly throws a wrench in our training plans," Gojyo said blowing out a puff of smoke. "We might just have to settle for what free time you have during the day."

"Yeah probably…" Ran agreed with a shrug.

"Hey Ran could you do me a favor," Karin called out as she ran up to the two of them with Hakkai next to her.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Ran asked turning from Gojyo.

"Well there are a few things that I need for my shop and I was wondering if you could get them for me," Karin explained.

"Okay. Just give me the list and I'll find them," Ran said holding out her hand.

Karin pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her friend. 'Thank goodness it isn't as long as last time,' Ran thought as she took the list and looked it over.

"Just remember to watch for some of those plants I warned you about," Karin reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me that."

"I know, why don't you take Mr. Gojyo along with you just in case?" Karin suggested.

"Karin, I've gone into this forest to get you your plants several times. I know what plants to avoid and how to make it through without getting myself hurt. I really don't need his help," Ran said exasperated.

"Just like you don't need my help with training right?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

"This is different, I've done this plenty of times without help and I don't need it now."

"I'm just saying… I've been hearing from several people that some of the plants in the forest have been acting much more aggressive these past few days," Karin explained.

"You don't seem to have too much of a problem," Ran replied darkly.

Karin looked down. "I don't understand that myself, but I still think you should take Mr. Gojyo with you. And that way the two of you can spend some of the time doing this 'training' that you were talking about."

Ran stopped for a moment to think. "Well I guess it would be a good excuse to keep dad from worrying," she murmured thoughtfully. "Okay, let's go." Ran said leading the way grudgingly into the forest.

"Well you're certainly the little trickster, aren't you?" Hakkai asked her as they continued their way to the herb and flower shop.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked innocently.

"The way you were so insistent like that, it makes me think you just wanted to two of them to spend time together."

"Well, I suppose that's partly the truth," Karin admitted sheepishly.

"Why's that?" Hakkai asked intrigued.

"Well, Ran had a bad experience awhile back and I'm sure that spending time with Mr. Gojyo will help her get over it," Karin explained.

"I see. That's very kind of you."

"It's nothing," Karin said modestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you know where these plants are?" Gojyo asked after awhile.

"Some of them I've had to get several times so I know the best place to find them…but these others are somewhat new so…no not really."

Gojyo snatched the list out of her hands and took a gander at it. "Well, it looks like she was kind enough to write a description for each one so we shouldn't have too many problems."

She snatched it back from him irritably. "Quit acting like you're the leader of this trip."

"Why can't I be the leader? After all I am the one that has the most fighting experience," Gojyo said giving her a look.

"Fighting experience has nothing to do with this you idiot. Unless you know this forest better than I do and unless you know what plants to stay away from your little fighting skills will be pretty much useless," Ran told him bluntly. Just then she noticed one of the plants she was looking for and reached down to grab it only to have Gojyo stop her. "What?"

"I don't think you want to grab that," he said lifting one of the leaves to reveal some thorns.

"Oh yeah…I forgot this thing needed to be cut and had the thorns removed first. How did you know there were thorns?" she asked suspiciously.

"Easy, I have an eye for these sorts of things," Gojyo said with a shrug. "When you've been traveling long enough you learn to always keep your guard up. Of course, that's something Goku still hasn't learned."

Ran shook her head and grabbed the plant behind it which looked exactly the same, except it didn't have the thorns. "So what was that about knowing the plants?" Gojyo asked mockingly.

"Oh shut it," Ran retorted continuing through the forest picking up the plants she needed as they went.

By the time they reached a clearing she had found all but one of the plants and took a second to take a deep breath of the mountain air…because of how high up they were at this point. She smiled with her eyes closed loving the beautifully clean air and sat down on the open ground leaning back to stare at the sky.

She heard movement behind her and opened her eyes to find Gojyo's face hovering inches above hers, his hair practically brushing her cheeks. "Hel-lo," he said smiling.

"Gah!" She yelled, her eyes widening in a comical manner and she fell backwards onto her back. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"Seeing if you'd fall for me," he laughed. "It would seem I was right."

"Don't do that," Ran hissed rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up. "Don't make me get my hammer out, cause I'm not afraid to use it."

"It would only work if you can manage to hit me," Gojyo said smirking.

"Should we test that theory?"

"Sure, and while we're at it we can test the ground," He returned.

Ran snorted with disgust. "You must have an insatiable thirst for punishment."

Gojyo got out a cigarette, lighting it before taking a long drag. "Yeah… maybe you're right." And then he began to walk off.

Ran blinked several times in surprise before calling after him. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to get this over with?" Gojyo asked looking back at her.

Ran's fist twitched and she seriously considered throwing her hammer at that guy. She managed to keep control of herself though and instead she replied, "Well this would be a perfect opportunity to train considering where we are and my dad will have no reason to be suspicious."

Gojyo smirked. "Well, if you're so insistent." He brought out his weapon and sank into a fighting stance. "Ready for fighting lessons 101?"

"Ready," Ran said pulling out the stoker she had brought with her and taking a stance.

"Not like that you're not," Gojyo muttered shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're stance, you're never going to hit anything with that stance."

"Okay then, oh 'teacher', what should I do?"

"Well for starters," Gojyo said walking over to her and taking hold of her arms. "You need to keep your elbows as close to your body as possible. Also you need to keep your feet firmly planted so that people can't easily pull you off your feet." He placed his hands on her waist and shifted her body a little. "And be sure to keep your weight centered."

Ran's face turned a bright red and she did everything she could to keep her head in check. "Why don't you just show me…you don't have to touch me to fix the kinks in my fighting ability," she said angrily.

"No but I always prefer the hands on approach," Gojyo replied smirking.

Ran lost it and smacked him upside the head with her hammer, "Touch me again and I'll make you a woman."

"That's supposed to be my line," Gojyo said, rubbing his head where she had hit him. Seeing Ran getting even more hot and bothered, he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Have it your way. Now hurry up and do what I told you. And I'll tell you if there's anything else you need to work on."

"Fine," Ran muttered. Trying to focus on what he said, she kept remembering the feel of his hand on her arm and shook her head to clear it. Then finally she was sure she had done everything he told her to and looked up at him for approval. "So how is this?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Not bad. Now, I'm going to come at you. Your goal is to not get knocked on that cute little butt of yours," Gojyo said with a wink. "Think you can handle that?"

Ran gritted her teeth biting back the comment she really wanted to make. "Yeah, I think I can," she muttered.

"Great, here I come." He rushed her holding his weapon at the ready and Ran held her position determined to not let him win. He swung his weapon hard into her own but somehow she managed to keep her footing.

"I'm not going down," she growled using all her strength to keep him at bay.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Gojyo said smiling and before she realized what he was doing he side-stepped her and got her from behind.

"That was cheep," Ran grumbled getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

"All's fair in love and war babe," Gojyo chuckled as he put his staff on his shoulder in some sort of victory pose.

"Don't call me babe. Why not teach me how to defend myself instead of showing me up all the time?"

"One step at a time doll, and believe me, you and I have plenty of it," Gojyo told her. "You gotta learn to crawl before you can walk."

Ran glared at him but bit her tongue and allowed him to train her however he was going to. They trained for almost an hour before Gojyo said it was a good idea to stop, much to Ran's disappointment. Then they headed back to town together with the plants and over to Karin's flower shop. "Hey Karin we're back," Ran called out walking through the door.

"You two certainly took your time," Hakkai said with an underline of implication.

"Did you manage to find everything alright?" Karin asked.

"Yep, here you go," Ran said, handing her the bag filled with the herbs she had requested. "Now if there's nothing else you need me for, I gotta head home."

"Alright, have a good day, and thanks again, both of you," Karin said warmly.

"Sure, let me know if you need anything okay," Ran called out as she ran toward home.

"Oh I will," Gojyo smiled. Ran didn't hear him but continued on home.

"Really Gojyo must you be so persistent with that one?" Hakkai asked from behind. "She really doesn't seem all that interested if you ask me."

"Well, the way I see it, she's the only AVAILABLE girl left to hit on." He glanced over at Karin as he said this. "Besides, I like a challenge every now and then. I was wondering though…why does she seem so…determined not to get close to people?" Gojyo asked curiously.

"Because…I guess you could say it was a second hand experience. She watched her sister get destroyed," Karin answered sadly.

"What happened?" Goyjo asked.

Karin hesitated. "I don't want to offend you."

"Sweetheart, there are very few things if not none that you could say to me that would cause me to take offense," Gojyo assured her.

Karin looked off to the side. "She… met a man… similar to you."

Gojyo sat there stunned. "What does meeting a guy like me have to do with any of this?" he asked frowning.

"I'm sorry, I can't say any more," Karin murmured. "It's time for me to close up shop so if you'd step outside that would really help."

Gojyo and Hakkai obliged both thinking about their own thing. Before Karin came outside herself Gojyo said his farewells and headed over to the tavern for a drink.

After Karin locked the door to the shop she turned to Hakkai with a smile. "All done. Thanks again for helping me out. I was really impressed at how quickly you learned where everything was."

"It was easy with your help. I take back what I said about you being a bad teacher," Hakkai replied smiling.

Karin blushed. "I'm not really… I can't even teach myself how to throw a punch."

"It's hard to teach yourself something you don't have the proper knowledge for," Hakkai said knowingly.

"Well, I have the evening off so I'm ready for your teachings, sensei," Karin told him with eagerness.

Hakkai smiled and nodded. "Then let's head out. Back to the field of flowers right?" he asked smiling.

"Yep," Karin acknowledged.

Hakkai followed Karin through the trees without any troubles all the way to the field of flowers that they were in the night before. "This is strange. Why aren't any of the flowers in bloom?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"They're selenium flowers," Karin explained to him. "They only bloom during the night." (1)

"Really? That's quite the wonder," Hakkai said rather impressed.

"Yeah, my mother really loved them. I think they were her favorite." Karin said almost wistfully.

"Do you have a favorite?" Hakkai asked her curiously.

"Hmmm," Karin thought long and hard. "To be honest, I don't think I could choose one, because each one is beautiful and unique in its own way. I love them all. Silly I know but…"

"No I think it's rather…cute," Hakkai told her smiling. "So shall we begin?"

"S-sure," Karin replied a little bashfully.

"Alright, before I teach you anything about actual combat, I think it would be best if you knew how to focus your chi first. That way you will be able to apply it to your fighting," Hakkai said sitting down in a meditating position. Karin mimicked him.

"Alright so what you do is make yourself completely calm, then find your center and draw the chi out. Like this," Hakkai explained demonstrating it as he spoke and Karin stared at the glowing orb he held in his hands until he let it dissipate. "You see? Now you try it." (2)

Karin nodded before placing her hands in front of her. She concentrated with all her might, willing there to be the same glowing light that Hakkai had performed just now. After a few minutes, however, she was focusing so hard that without realizing it her entire body had become tensed up.

"You need to relax your muscles, otherwise you'll never be able to do it," Hakkai told her placing a hand gently on her hands. "You must be calm and relaxed to do it right."

Karin stopped and relaxed her body before looking up at him with a desperate look in her eyes that startled him. "I really want to learn this."

"You will, I have no doubt about it," Hakkai said confidently. "Now try it again but make sure you stay relaxed."

"Okay," Karin said and tried again. Hakkai watched her for a while, until he rose to his feet.

"Here," he said walking around her until he was almost behind her. He crouched down next to her. "Do you trust me?"

Karin didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

Hakkai smiled softly before telling her, "Close your eyes." She did so. A few moments later, she felt Hakkai's hand on her abdomen, just barely touching. Instantly she could feel her stomach filled with butterflies. "Imagine your energy building up here. Then, allow it to slowly run up through your body like a river," he trailed his fingers up to her shoulders. "Then it splits down into your arms and then finally into your hands." When he finished he let her go and sat back down where he was in front of her. "Now that you have that visual try it again."

Trying to keep her mind focused on the lesson at hand, Karin relaxed herself and tried again. Her skin burned a hot trail where Hakkai's fingers had touched her, making it easy to imagine the energy building up and flowing outwards. Then she felt something stir within, slowly accumulating. Keeping herself in check, she willed the energy to follow the same path that Hakkai's gentle fingers had traced.

Hakkai watched as a small ball of light started to appear between her fingers and smiled his satisfaction. "Good job, how did it feel?"

"It felt… incredible," Karin said staring at her hands in amazement. "But at the same time so natural."

Hakkai nodded, understanding what she meant. "I think this would be a good place to stop for the day."

"Do we have to?" Karin said in disappointment.

"It is getting late, and rest is essential," Hakkai told her. "But don't look so disappointed. You seem to be a rather fast learner, so I have a feeling that you shouldn't have too much trouble picking up on the basics. Just be sure to practice that whenever you have spare time, that way it will come more naturally to you."

"I will," Karin promised. "But… one thing?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could we at least stay until the flowers bloom?" She requested.

Hakkai looked over at her face and found that he couldn't tell her 'no'. "Alright, we'll stay," he said getting closer to her and placing an arm around her shoulder holding her close.

As the dusk gave way to night, slowly, the flowers began to open and they glowed brilliantly, as if attempting to rival the stars in heaven itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) That was a reference I took from Tales of the Abyss. Good game.

(2) Another reference, this time from DBZ. Don't worry I paraphrased it.

CM: Yay! Another chapter done! Next time... a game of mahjong... what will it reveal? Stay tuned!


	8. Fun with friends

CM: Ah, a new day, a new chapter! Enjoy!

**_Fun with Friends-Weaknesses Revealed_**

For the next couple weeks Karin and Ran spent as much free time as they had training in the forest with Hakkai and Gojyo. Ran got quite a bit farther along despite Gojyo's constant perverted comments. Karin made some real headway, by the end of the two weeks she was able to make small barriers and heal minor wounds. Plus, she started learning the basics for combat.

One morning, Hakkai had gotten up later than everyone else and was getting dressed when the door opened. Hakkai looked up and froze when he saw who it was. Karin stood there with a cleaning rag and furniture polish clutched in her left hand. She must have come in to do cleaning and thought that the room was empty.

He saw her eyes slowly move to the scar on his belly and his insides twisted. What must she think of him now? He was even further discomforted when Karin began to slowly move towards him and he stood like a statue, unable to back away. She stared at the section of scored flesh, knowing just by sight alone that it must have been leftover from a terrible and fatal wound.

And then he watched as she reached out and gently touched the mark of his sins and the reminder of his failure. He stiffened as her cool fingers traced the pale, tortured skin. He had thought about stopping her, but for some reason he found he couldn't. Then she looked up at him with tender eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Hakkai gazed down at her wordlessly. He had always thought of the scar to be unpleasant both to the eye and to the touch, yet here she was accepting it along with the rest of him. It was rather gratifying, this blatant disregard of his flaws. A small smile found its way to his lips and he gently laid a hand on the hand touching his scar. "Not today," he murmured softly.

"Well, well…" Both Hakkai and Karin looked up to see Gojyo grinning at them in amusement. "Having fun? I don't suppose I could join in could I?"

"You're timing is nothing short of impeccable," Hakkai noted, a smile on his face but an underline of warning in his voice.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know, there's someone here to see Karin. Apparently someone's got poisoning."

Karin's face suddenly turned solemn. "I better hurry then. Hakkai, I don't suppose you could come help me?"

"Of course," Hakkai said pulling a shirt on.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"You're that bored?" Hakkai asked him in disbelief.

"Well, Ran's busy and it's no fun without her around," Gojyo replied innocently.

"You can come along if you want," Karin said with a smile. Hakkai sighed a bit but didn't argue and together the three of them went to attend to the injured man.

This same morning Ran was called over to the inn by Yuzuna to help out while Karin was gone. So saying goodbye to her father she rushed off to the inn only to find that Sanzo was the only one present besides Yuzuna. "Oy Yuzuna I'm here. Is there something you wanted?" Ran asked.

"Sorry to have to call you here on such short notice," Yuzuna told her apologetically. "But Karin needed to go tend to a man who's got a dreadful fever from mountain rose poisoning. I need you to clean around the inn and remake the beds. You'll be paid of course."

"Sure thing, Yuzuna. I'll get started then," Ran said going over to the supply closet and grabbing what she needed.

She decided to get started on the front room where Sanzo was sitting so that she only had to deal with him at the beginning. She managed to get halfway through the room before Goku came running through the door.

"Hey Ran, is it time for lunch yet?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Ran reached up and smacked him upside the head stopping him in his tracks. "Don't go around demanding food whenever you feel like it. We'll call you when lunch is ready okay," she said rubbing the top of his head. "Until then go out and have fun…explore the town and stay away from the forest."

"Okay," Goku mumbled before heading for the door.

'Wow, she actually got him to settle down,' Sanzo thought, glancing from the paper he was reading.

Ran had the feeling of being watched but when she looked over at Sanzo he was still reading his paper and drinking coffee. "So, not to be pressuring you or anything but, you have a vendetta against Kusuma, right? So why haven't you tried going after the guy?" Goku stopped at her words and waited for Sanzo's answer.

"It's none of your business," Sanzo said uncaringly. "If you want him gone so badly why don't YOU go hunt him down?"

"I've tried," Ran admitted. "I figured out a way I could follow him but lost the trail part way through and only just managed to get home without being killed."

"Really, what did you do?" Goku asked curiously.

"I found that I could follow the energy from the victim instead of his energy…but I still lost it somehow."

"That's because he's turned the entire surrounding forest area into his personal haven. His demonic aura is practically everywhere," Sanzo said taking a sip from his mug. "And if what you say is true, then we don't have a choice but to wait until the next time he comes."

"So what, you're intending to use me as bait or something?" Ran asked incredulously.

"If that's what it takes."

"If that's what it takes to save all those people then fine, just leave Karin out of it," Ran declared determinedly.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't get in my way."

Ran couldn't help but grin, "We've got a plan," she thought happily.

"What are you doing in here Ran?" Yuzuna asked coming into the room.

"Sorry, Auntie I just got distracted a bit."

"Well, try not to let it happen too often," Yuzuna told her strictly. "I'm not paying you to stand around."

"Hai!" Ran said before continuing her cleaning.

As Ran was finishing up her cleaning spree she ran into Gojyo who was headed downstairs for a game of Mahjong with Sanzo, Hakkai, and Yuzuna. "How about you join us," Gojyo invited.

"I don't know. I've never played Mahjong before and I really don't know any of the rules," Ran told him as she headed for the supply closet to put the cleaning supplies away.

"Well, what better time to learn?" Gojyo asked her. "Karin's downstairs with the others. I think she'd like it if you were there."

Ran sighed not really wanting to join but she agreed anyway and followed him downstairs. "Well we've got ourselves another player," he announced as they reached the group. "Ran wants to play as well."

Ran sat down without a word and listened carefully as Hakkai explained the rules. "Think you've got it?" Hakkai asked kindly.

"Yeah I think I got it," Ran responded in the same voice she used when he was teaching her how to drive. Once that was through the game began.

Karin wasn't half bad. Her ability to pick up things fairly quickly got her a few high points. Even Ran managed to get some. But no one at that table could match that skill of Karin's aunt. She won every single game. After the fifth game, tension was running high and Ran and Karin were both starting to feel uneasy from it.

"I must say, I'm impressed at your skill, miss Yuzuna," Hakkai said, his voice managing to maintain it's politeness.

"My aunt does this sort of thing for a living," Karin explained.

"I've been playing this game before I learned to crawl," Yuzuna said setting 1 tile down triumphantly. "That's 20,000 points."

"I can't believe I'm losing to this hag," Sanzo muttered viciously.

"What did you say Blondie?" Yuzuna demanded.

"I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful game," Karin sighed nervously.

"This game is supposed to be for fun, why don't you two just calm down," Ran said glancing between the two.

"It would be best if you stayed out of this Ran. This little spout is between me and Blondie over here," Yuzuna told her dangerously glaring across the table at Sanzo.

"You want to make something of it?" Sanzo challenged.

"Yeah, I'm gonna drag your ass outside and teach you the respect that--" She stopped and suddenly began coughing violently. Everyone at the table froze. Even Sanzo paused in perplexity.

"Auntie!" Karin said jumping up and rushing to her aunt's aid. "Come on, you need to lie down."

"Not until this punk gets what he deserves," Yuzuna panted, blood trickling from her mouth.

"Auntie, please!" Karin pleaded. "You know you're not supposed to get worked up like this."

Ran had stood up suddenly and rushed to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she got back she handed the glass to Yuzuna who saw the worry in both girls' faces and she smiled at them before sitting down and drinking deeply from the glass.

"You're lucky these two don't want me fighting you Blondie cause I would beat you to a pulp," Yuzuna declared.

"Well I guess that's game," Ran cut in and she started putting the pieces away.

No one argued with her. After the game was cleared away, Karin thought about skipping work to stay with her aunt but Yuzuna wouldn't hear of it. So after Karin left for work Yuzuna retired to her room for the evening.

When she was gone, Ran shot Sanzo a frown. "Look I know that you and Yuzuna don't get along all that well, but could you guys keep your spats down to a minimum?"

"It's her own fault," Sanzo replied uncaringly.

"Yes I know she has quite a temper on her but, and this isn't well known, she's coming down with an illness that could kill her if she get's too excited or something. She's the only family Karin has left and I don't plan on seeing her lose that last member of her family. So if you could keep you opinions to yourself and your temper down we would all appreciate it," Ran shot back at him.

Sanzo glared at her for a moment before rising out of his chair and heading off to his room. "Cold hearted jerk," Ran muttered.

"Don't be fooled," Hakkai told her. "The fact that he backed down so easily is a sign that he does feel somewhat penitent about it."

"Or not," Gojyo commented.

"Well, it's a thought if nothing else," Hakkai said.

"Whatever, I'm going home," Ran said getting up.

"Want me to walk you?" Gojyo offered.

"I know the way, thanks," Ran replied and before he could say anything more she was out the door.

"She's still rather cold…I wonder what keeps her from becoming friends with the rest of us as easily as she did Goku?" Hakkai wondered out loud.

"Beats me. I kind of wish she would get off her high horse though," Gojyo added truthfully.

"Well, as the old saying goes, you can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink," Hakkai stated.

"You really know how to bring about encouragement, you know that?" Gojyo stated sarcastically, watching Ran through the window. "I wonder what ticks her off so easily," he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Aw.... bummer. Next chapter, a rainstorm hits. Oh noes... what could possibly happen? Stay tuned!


	9. Confessions in the Rain

**_Sun and Rain-Confessions in the Rain_**

About a week later Goku decided to run into the flower shop because he was bored and wanted to see all the flowers and of course say hi to Karin. "Hey Karin what cha doin'," he asked going up to the desk where she was fiddling with one of her plants.

"Giving this plant a little pruning," Karin told him smiling.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of like a haircut for plants. It keeps them healthy."

"I'm not sure I get it, but it sounds like you really like flowers."

Karin took the plant and put it on the window sill. "I do. I think my passion was fueled by my desire to keep my mom's shop open."

"This shop was your mom's? Where did she go and why did she leave her shop here?" Goku asked innocently.

"My mother passed away several years ago," Karin explained.

"Oh…" Goku said, the face drooping slightly. "So it's just you and your aunt then?"

Karin nodded. "That's right."

"Why does she get all coughy sometimes?" He asked overflowing with curiosity.

"She… has a sickness in her lungs," Karin clarified.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked confused.

"It means that…she's sick and that if she get's excited she coughs like she did during the Mahjong game," Karin told him trying not to think about what could happen.

"Oh, well I hope she gets better." *ching* The sound of the store door opening alerted Karin.

"Karin, have you seen Yaori?" a little boy asked running into the shop completely out of breath.

"No, I haven't," Karin told him. "Is she missing?"

"I can't find her anywhere," the boy said looking panicked.

"Where did you last see her?"

"Well, we were playing at the south side of the village near the forest," The boy said hesitantly. Karin's eyes widened. "Please, you gotta help me find her. If mom and dad find out we'll get in trouble. And I'm scared that something might have happened to her."

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her," Goku said before looking to Karin. "Right Karin?"

Karin smiled. "You took the words right from my mouth. Give me a moment to close the shop."

"Thank you," the little boy exclaimed relieved at their willingness to help.

In no time at all the shop was closed and Karin was telling the boy to stay there and wait for them. "Don't worry, we'll find her and bring her back soon," she said giving him a reassuring hug. Then she and Goku headed off for the south side of the village before going through the forest.

They didn't have any troubles as far as plants attacking much to Karin's and Goku's relief. Goku was careful not to touch any of the plants, not wanting repeat what happened the last time he did. "Yaori!" Karin called.

"Whoa, what is that?" Goku asked as the trees began to thin out.

They reached an area where there was grass and then a dome of thick trees and vines twisted over one another. "This is where the lake used to be," Karin said. "But after Kusuma appeared this is what has become of it."

"There used to be a lake here? Cool," Goku exclaimed in awe.

"Yaori!" Karin called again.

"Karin is that you?" a little frightened voice called out. It was distant and faint but both Goku and Karin heard it.

"Yaori, where are you?"

"I don't know…but I'm stuck," she called back scared to tears.

"Just hang on," Karin said.

"I think it's coming from over there," Goku pointed in the direction he heard the voice come from.

The two walked a ways speaking back and forth to the little girl, getting closer to her voice with each step. "We shouldn't be too far- wah!" Goku slipped as he fell into a hole that had been well hidden by the ground's consistency. There was a splashing sound not a few seconds afterwards.

"Goku!" Karin yelled, kneeling next to the hole.

"I found her!" he yelled up, obviously unharmed. "Wow! Karin you should see it down here!"

"What is it?" Karin asked surprised.

"I think I found the lake," he called back up. "It's not that big but it's so cool."

"Can you get back up here?" Karin asked worriedly.

"No problem!" Goku said confidently. Karin heard goku say, "Grow Nyoubi!" and after a few moments he rose out of the hole with Yaori clinging to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Karin said in relief, hugging the little girl once Goku placed her gently onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, Karin, I know I shouldn't have wandered off like that. Is brother okay?" Yaori asked worried.

"Yes, he's just fine. He's been really worried about you though," Karin told her with kind eyes. "He's waiting for you back at the shop."

"You're not gonna tell our parents are you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, but from now on don't go wandering off on your own again," Karin advised. "Understand?"

Yaori nodded and gave Karin a grateful hug and then she gave Goku a hug. "Thanks for getting me out of there, mister," she said grinning widely.

"Heh, it was nothing really," Goku replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, let's get you back to town and into some warm clothes," Karin said taking hold of Yaori's hand. "You both are dripping wet."

"Hey Karin, when we get back, could you make me some of those noodles you served the other day?" Goku asked as they walked through the forest.

"I don't see why not," Karin said with a small laugh. Unbeknownst to Goku, he stepped over a discolored plant, and some of the water dripping off his clothes fell on it. The moment the water touch the plant it gave a shriek and writhed around.

"What was that?" Yaori squealed in fright.

Karin turned to see the cause of the shriek and saw the remains of the dried up plant. "Did the water from the lake do that?" she thought to herself curiously. "It's nothing to be worried about," Karin said turning back to Yaori and together they traveled back to town while thoughts about what could have occurred ran through her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The month was drawing to a close and Hakkai found himself staring out of the empty tavern window one particular evening while Karin was cleaning up. It was raining heavily outside, the rain drumming steadily against the roof and against the glass window.

A small roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. It was nights like these that reminded him of that terrible night. How the rain had kept pouring endlessly, nearly driving him to insanity. "Is something wrong, Hakkai?" Karin's gentle voice broke through his bad memories like a light flooding a dark room.

"No, I'm just fine. Are you ready to go?" he asked turning toward her and smiling. Karin noticed that though his smile was warm it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, it's really coming down outside and around here it's really not a good idea to go outside when it's like this. You never know what could happen," she said slowly.

"In that case, would you like to have a drink with me…at least until this storm ends," Hakkai suggested.

Karin thought about it. "Well, I suppose one drink couldn't hurt," she said before sitting down with him and pouring them both sake. As they sat and enjoyed their drinks, Karin stared out the window. "I'll admit, I'm a little disappointed that it's raining. There's no way we would be able to train in this."

"That may be, but you certainly have improved from when we first began. You can almost hold your own against me now."

"Sometimes I think you exaggerate," Karin said taking a long sip.

"No I'm being serious, you really have been getting better," Hakkai told her encouragingly. "I'm sure that you'll be able to protect yourself against most threats in no time at all."

"Well, I had a really good teacher," Karin said happily. She couldn't help but notice that Hakkai didn't look the slightest bit tipsy despite the fact that he had already had two bottles of sake. The guy must really know how to hold it, she thought. She had about two more glasses, and that's when she started getting a little giggly.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked somewhat worried.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tipsy that's all," Karin answered holding nothing back. "Hey Hakkai…do you not like rain?"

Hakkai was taken aback by her question but decided to answer truthfully. "It brings back bad memories…other than that I really don't mind it," he replied keeping the smile on his face.

"You know, back when I was a little girl, weather like this used to really scare me. But then my mother would always sing me a lullaby," Karin told him whimsically.

"Really, did it help?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"Let me show you," Karin said grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

Hakkai allowed himself to be taken out into the rain where Karin proceeded to slowly spin him around. Then she started singing,

_"Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though rain pounds harshly _

_against the glass, _

_like an unwanted stranger, _

_there is no danger. _

_I am here tonight. _

_Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though thunder explodes _

_and lighting flash, _

_illuminates your tear-stained face. _

_I am here tonight. _

_And someday you'll know, _

_that nature is so. _

_The same rain that draws you near me, _

_falls on rivers and land, _

_on forests and sand, _

_makes the beautiful world _

_that you'll see in the morning."_

'It's strange,' Hakkai thought. 'The rain felt so cold earlier. Yet it feels so warm.' Hakkai found that as she spun him around and sang to him, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like the thunder and the rain no longer existed for him. She slipped in the mud a little, and he quickly steadied her. And she continued to sing.

_"Little child, be not afraid, _

_though storm clouds mask _

_your beloved moon. _

_And its candle like beams, _

_still keep pleasant dreams. _

_I am here tonight. _

_Little child, be not afraid. _

_Though wind makes creatures _

_of our trees, _

_and their branches to hands. _

_They're not real, understand? _

_I am here tonight. _

_And someday you'll know, _

_that nature is so. _

_The same rain that draws you near me, _

_falls on rivers and land, _

_on forests and sand, _

_makes the beautiful world _

_that you'll see in the morning."_

She placed her hands around his neck and slowly began to turn him, and he found himself moving willingly with her.

_"For you know, _

_once even I was a little child, _

_and I was afraid. _

_But a gentle someone always came _

_to dry all my tears, _

_trade sweet sleep for fears. _

_And to give a kiss goodnight…"_

She continued only to be stopped by Hakkai's face melding with hers.

Hakkai wasn't sure what had caused him to do it. He couldn't blame it on the sake because there was no way he was suffering from that kind of buzz. Maybe it was the simple power of suggestion that her song had influenced. At the moment though, his mind didn't want to rationalize anything, and his body just wanted to hold her there. Karin wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she couldn't remember a time when she had felt so wonderful, and within seconds she was responding to him.

They stayed together like that for a long moment until Hakkai suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Hakkai apologized quickly.

Karin stared up at him breathlessly, feeling rather confused. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. There was suddenly a strange chattering noise, and she then realized that she was shivering.

Hakkai noticed her shivering and quickly helped her back inside before looking for towels for them to dry off with. Once he located some towels he gave one to Karin and they dried themselves off. Once she was a little dried off, Karin ceased most of her shivering and she settled down into one of the many chairs.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That must have been a little weird of me to pull you out into the rain like that. I just figured… maybe if you could have a happy memory in the rain, then it wouldn't be so bad for you."

Hakkai smiled genially at the sentiment. "I would like to hear the rest of your song…if that's alright," he told her as he sat down next to her.

Karin was only too happy to oblige.

_"But now I am grown, _

_and these years have shown, _

_that rain is part of how life goes. _

_But it's dark and it's late, _

_so I'll hold you and wait, _

_'till your frightened eyes do close. _

_And I hope that you'll know, _

_that nature is so. _

_The same rain that draws you near me _

_falls on rivers and land, _

_on forests and sand, _

_makes the beautiful world _

_that you'll see, in the morning."_

She leaned her head sleepily against Hakkai's shoulder, but continued to sing, determined to finish the song.

_"Everything's fine in the morning, _

_the rain will be gone in the morning, _

_but I'll still be here in the morning."_

As the last syllable sounded she passed out happily on his shoulder. Hakkai stared at her beautiful face as she slept soundly on his shoulder and he brushed the little bit of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "You were right, that song did make me feel better," Hakkai murmured holding her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the same time Ran was at the door to the inn staring out the window at the storm in frustration. "Of all the times for it to rain like this," she muttered to herself. The storm had started up rather suddenly while she helped Yuzuna out because she started coughing again that morning. "Man I wish I was home right now."

"It's sure coming down, isn't it?" A cool voice said from the stairwell. Ran looked grudgingly over her shoulder to see the red-headed pervert standing there looking all cool with his minutely cigarette.

"What do you want? Did you come down to laugh at my misfortune?" Ran asked irately.

"Naw, I just wanted to keep you company that's all. You do seem rather lonely after all," Gojyo replied taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Why not take a seat and wait for it to end instead of staring at it like a sick puppy?" Ran sighed but knew it would probably be better so she took a seat opposite him leaning against the back.

"It's been nearly a month now," Gojyo said conversationally as he blew a puff of smoke. "You say that guy will show up in a few days, right?"

"Yeah…it's never exactly one month away but he will be coming any day now," Ran answered staring out the window. "When he does I'll be ready for him."

"Maybe, and then again, maybe not," Gojyo said eyeing her.

"What's that supposed to mean? After all this I know I can take him down the next time he comes," Ran declared.

"You are getting better at fighting, I'll give you that, but judging from what I sensed from him, you're still no match for him," Gojyo explained.

"You don't know that. I can take him down this time. I'll make sure he can't take anymore women from this town."

"I can understand you wanting to get your sister back, but that doesn't mean you should charge recklessly in."

"What I do isn't any of your business," Ran said beginning to get irritated. This was the LAST man she wanted a lecture from.

"Something tells me that this is more than just for your sister or for the sake of protecting Karin," Gojyo said putting his cigarette out. Ran's eyes narrowed. "So what is it then?" Gojyo said going for another cigarette. "You have some sort of grudge against men?"

"No, that's not it and quit talking like you know oh so well why I'm doing what I'm doing. Like I said before it's none of your business you stupid perv," Ran growled angrily.

"Oh, so it's just against people like me right?" Gojyo asked remembering what Karin told him.

"It doesn't matter what I have a problem with, but if your so bent on hearing it then maybe you'd care to explain the scratches on your cheek," Ran stated viciously. "Are they from some woman you ticked off?"

Despite her sharp words, Gojyo didn't flinch, or even blink. Though her question did catch him off guard for a moment. He took his time lighting his cigarette before answering in a hollow voice. "Yeah, my mother."

Ran's anger faded in the blink of an eye as she felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. She didn't realize that saying such a thing would have such a sad answer. 'I can't believe it was his mother. Man I was supposed to put him on the spot not the other way around,' she thought to herself deeply sorry about what she said. "Hey Gojyo, I'm sorry I didn't know," she finally managed to get out.

He looked at her and smiled his little smile. "I know you didn't, that's why I told you. So now that I've told you my little story are you going to explain yours?" he asked showing no sign of being hurt by her comment.

"I guess it's only fair huh," Ran answered softly. "I do have a problem with men…not all men…just perverted womanizers really."

"You mean to say, 'guy's like me'," Gojyo said with a shadow of a smile. "Am I right?" Ran flushed at how easily he seemed to read her. "Well, go on, I'm listening."

"Well your right, it is guys like you, not for the reason you're thinking of though. I lost my sister to one when I was little," Ran told him.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked gently.

"He…he ditched her after they dated for three months. My sister was sure that she was going to marry him…that's how serious it had become. Then one day he just up and left with another woman and pretty much told my sister that he never wanted to see her again…the creep."

"You're right," Gojyo said after taking another drag on his cigarette. "His is a creep, for making a pretty girl cry."

"He did more than just that," Ran said gritting her teeth, staring down at her hands on the table. "He killed her. After he left, she couldn't go on anymore. She died of a broken heart." Several minutes of silence passed after that. Ran became lost in her dark thoughts, until a warm hand touching hers brought her back.

She looked up to see Gojyo leaning across the table towards her. "Tell me something," he asked her intently. "Do I really remind you of that guy?"

"Yeah, you do," Ran answered staring at her hands. Then she glanced up and saw the look on his face making her add, "But not all the time. Only because of all the comments you make though. Other than that…you really aren't like him at all. You're actually… an okay guy."

Gojyo let out a small chuckle. Then he reached up and took a lock of her strawberry blonde hair, feeling it between his fingers. Ran didn't move. She could only watch as he brought the strand to his lips and kissed it. "That'll do… for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Ah, isn't mutual understanding wonderful? Next time.... the final battle approaches. How will our heros fair? Stay tuned!


	10. Ensnarement

Ensnarement-The End Approaches

A few days later Ran woke up feeling rather apprehensive. Kusuma would be returning to the village at any time and she was sure that Karin would be his next target. The past few days had past without any sign of him, but none the less she still went to help Karin everyday…just in case.

After her little moment with Gojyo she had an easier time keeping her temper down and even started smiling naturally at everyone. This day was no different from the others and after saying goodbye to her dad she grabbed her hammer and walked out the door. "Another beautiful day…I hope today will be another false alarm," Ran said to herself heading off into town.

Half way there Ran felt something grabbed her leg and she fell flat on her face. "Hello Ran," a honey-tongue voice called from above her. Ran looked up to see the face of the demon she loathed and despised.

"Kusuma." She spat out his name like a swear word.

"Are you ready to come, my dear?" Before Ran could answer, a scythe attached to a chain sliced through the thick vine, freeing Ran from its hold.

Ran turned and saw Gojyo standing there with his staff looking very cool after his rescue. "I hate guys who think that all women are their play things," Gojyo stated matter of factly. "Hey are you okay over there?"

Ran quickly got on her feet and rushed over to where he was standing. "I'm fine…and thanks for the help," she said smiling.

"That's my first victory of the day."

"So, he's finally showed his face," Goku said coming to join them. "I've been waiting to have a crack at this guy."

"So, you two insist on getting in the way of my prize?" Kusuma said with a slight tilt of his head. "Then I suppose neither of you cares if this village goes to waste."

"You two stop, we can't let you be the cause of the destruction of this village," the towns people all shouted at Gojyo and Goku.

"Geeze you'd think they'd be happy we're getting rid of this guy," Goku muttered glancing around at the people.

"I have been nothing but benevolent to these people. I provide their animals with fields to graze on and I give their crops the boost they need to grow. All I ask in return is a little female companionship," Kusuma stated suavely.

"Female companionship my foot. If that's all you wanted then maybe you should have picked one and stuck with it instead of taking all the women," Ran shot back angrily.

"Ah it's nice to have a little fire in my women once in awhile. I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with you."

"Bastard," Gojyo growled. His scythe shot out at Kusuma but several plants got in the way.

"My, my, but you're not so different from me, are you, Sha Gojyo. You want this woman all to yourself, don't you?"

"While I wouldn't mind," Gojyo said with a smile. "I'd prefer her being with who SHE wants."

Ran looked over at Gojyo in surprise, she half expected him to say something rather perverted but his response blew her away. "I see you were rather impressed by his comment, Ran. Shortly you won't even remember he exists," Kusuma said as he threw out his vines. Ran readied her hammer ignoring the pleas of the villagers to not fight back.

Using the skills that Gojyo had taught her, she ducked and dodged most of the vines while Gojyo and Goku hacked away at the rest. As much as they hacked away, the plants just kept on growing.

"Dammit, is there any end to these things?" Goku asked.

"Just shut up and keep fighting," Gojyo snapped at him.

Ran kept dodging as much as possible and knocking away the vines that she couldn't dodge. Then one slipped by their efforts and wrapped itself tightly around her body and forced her to drop her hammer, then it carried her over to him while his other vines kept Goku and Gojyo busy.

"Come on Ran, it won't be so bad. Over time I might just grow on you," Kusuma spoke as she got dragged nearer and nearer.

"I don't need anymore perverted comments, especially not from YOU!" Ran spat angrily. Kusuma was about to say something more, when there was a sickening thud and suddenly his vines dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Ran fell to the ground and looked up at Kusuma to see what made him drop her. Then to her surprise her father stepped up from behind him with an ax in his hands and anger written all over his face. "I won't allow you to take another daughter from me," Tetsuo said angrily.

"Dad…" Ran stammered surprised.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're too late anyway," Kusuma stated as a smile spread across his face before his body rotted to nothing. As his vines fell away from her body her eyes widened in fear and her fingers started to tremble.

"Karin," she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes earlier…

Karin was back at the inn with Sanzo and Hakkai. Both were relaxing, Sanzo reading his paper and having a smoke while Hakkai was enjoying some herbal tea that Karin had made. "I'll be right back, guys," she told them. "I need to take my aunt some tea."

"Is she not feeling well this morning?" Hakkai asked out of concern.

"I think it's the damp weather we've been having lately," Karin said with a shrug. "Anyway, be back down in a few."

"Tell her I said hi," Hakkai said warmly.

"I will," Karin replied before heading up the stairs toward her aunt's room. When she reached the right door she went in and held up the tea she had brought. "Auntie, I brought you some tea," she said.

Her statement was followed by the sound of shattering glass as she dropped the tea she was holding. Standing before her was none other than Kusuma who had a winning smile on while her aunt lay unconscious on her bed.

"What have you done?" She said in a panicked whisper, looking at her aunt in worry.

"Don't fret, I merely put her to sleep," Kusuma said in a soothing voice as he made his way towards her. She tried backing away but a thick plant stopped her. Then her next course of action was fighting back. But before she even had the chance to get into position he seized hold of her chin. "Your aunt…. Would you like to save her?"

Karin froze. "I can grow anything I desire, and it so happens that the one thing that can heal her is this rare fruit that only grows in India," he explained holding up a small fruit, tan, and shaped like a flower bud. "I will give you this fruit to save your aunt…if you will agree to come with me and get the Sanzo party to leave."

Karin stared at the fruit; the fruit that could possibly save her aunt's life. But if she were to except his offer… would her aunt ever be able to forgive her? "Karin?" Hakkai called to her. "Is everything alright?"

Karin turned in the direction of his voice but Kusuma placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face back to look at him. "It's a fair trade, don't you think? You'll be able to save your aunt. I'll even let the other women go, eventually. In return, you'll stay with me, forever."

"Karin?" Hakkai called again having not heard her response the first time.

"Well," Kusuma pressed keeping his hand on her cheek. She didn't have much time as the sound of Hakkai's footsteps on the stairs alerted them that he was coming.

"What will it be, Karin?" Karin felt a heavy weight in her stomach at the choice she was being given. But she knew what she had to do.

When Hakkai saw the plants growing on the walls and ceiling leading to her aunt's room, he was immediately filled with dread. "Karin!" he shouted, running as fast as he could towards the room. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Out of the way," Sanzo said coming up from behind him and shooting the lock.

They burst through the door and found Karin in the arms of Kusuma who looked quite pleased with himself. Karin looked over at Hakkai as she spoke, "Please…don't follow me." As she spoke a single tear fell from her eyes and rushed down her cheek.

"Well now you know that she cares for me. Farewell Sanzo party." As he spoke, a flurry of flower petals began to whirl around him and Karin. "Unless you leave now I won't hesitate to kill the rest of this town."

"Karin!" Hakkai tried to jump forward to save her, but he was blocked by thorns. He could do nothing but watch as she vanished along with the demon. Hakkai stared at the place she had disappeared in devastation. It was happening again… just like the last time. Once again, he had failed to protect her. "KARIN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down below Ran crashed through the front door with Gojyo and Goku behind her. "Karin…are you here? Karin!" she shouted hoping to hear a reply of some sort. Then she saw Hakkai and Sanzo come down the stairs alone. "Hakkai where is Karin?" Ran asked now feeling a large lump in her throat.

Hakkai didn't answer but he had such a look on his face that Ran felt two different fears now growing within her. The fear that she really had lost her best friend, and the fear of the intent behind those normally gentle green eyes. "She got taken by Kusuma," Sanzo told her calmly lighting a cigarette.

At Sanzo's words Ran fell to her knees her mind unable to form any normal thought. "She's gone….Karin is gone and it's all because I was too stupid to realize his plan in time," she thought to herself.

"Well isn't this what we were waiting for? Let's follow that guy now and take back our money while giving him what he deserves," Gojyo said enthusiastically.

"Hey…" They all looked to see Yuzuna stumbled her way down the staircase looking extremely out of it.

"Yuzuna-san," Hakkai said in surprise.

"Auntie!" Goku exclaimed, catching her as she stumbled a little.

"So, even after Kusuma attacked you you're still able to stand," Sanzo noted.

"Save her," Yuzuna breathed. "I don't care what it takes, or what you have to do, but you better sure as hell bring her back here alive. Otherwise… I'll hunt you all down and make you pay."

"Don't worry, we've got no intention of letting a pretty girl die. I don't plan on letting one cry either," Gojyo said placing a hand on Ran's trembling shoulder.

She looked up at him with scared and almost desperate eyes and he felt sorry for her. Then she gave herself a little shake and stood up slight determination filling her eyes again. "We're going to save her Auntie. I know I can't do it on my own…I've failed too many times, but if we follow Karin's energy we should be able to find her and Kusuma," Ran told the others.

"Then let's hurry," Hakkai said seriously. "We're wasting time here." They all left the inn.

"Ran, do you think you could lead us to the place you went the last time you followed him?" Sanzo asked her.

Ran nodded. "I think so."

"But how are we gonna fight off all those weird plant things?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, the last time Sanzo shot them we were hospitalized," Gojyo pointed out.

"What about the spring?" Hakkai asked seriously. "I remember Karin mentioning it once a few days ago."

"The spring? That's right, she was really determined to get some of that water…I just couldn't figure out why," Ran agreed.

"What's with this spring anyway?" Gojyo asked.

"It used to be a lake before Kusuma came along. Once he did, he covered up the whole thing. Now you can only reach it through a small passageway that leads down," Ran told them.

"Oh I remember that stuff, it was really cool," Goku exclaimed.

"How so?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, when some of the water dropped onto those plants, they just shriveled up and died."

"BAKA!" Gojyo yelled hitting him on the head. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Karin told me it was nothing important," Goku exclaimed rubbing his head.

"She must have wanted to do this on her own, so she kept all of us in the dark," Hakkai stated.

"I could care less what plans she had, I'm getting my money back from that bastard," Sanzo said, loading his gun.

"Not to mention your pride," Gojyo remarked.

"Your gun isn't going to do anything for you," Ran said shaking her head. "But I think I have something that might work. Be right back." She rushed back into the inn and a few minutes later came back with a small gun and a large jar of water. "Here, if Goku is right then you should have no trouble if you use this."

"I refuse," Sanzo said blatantly, staring at the water pistol appallingly.

"Look, if you want to get yourself poisoned again, then fine. But don't come along then because you'll only be dead weight," Ran snapped at him.

Sanzo gritted his teeth but took the pistol anyway. "I'm going back to the spring for some more water just in case. If you head through the north side of town and keep on the path you'll come to a large clearing with an enormous tree. That's where I lost the trail the last time," Ran explained.

"I'm coming with you," Gojyo said.

"Me too!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"In that case, Hakkai and I will locate the demon's castle. Don't expect us to wait up for you," Sanzo told them walking off.

"Sure thing, your holiness," Ran called after him and Gojyo laughed.

BANG!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM:Oh no's. What will they do? Will Sanzo actually use the water pistol? Stay tuned. Please review. _


	11. Into the enemy's hideout

Into the Enemy's Hideout- A Plan Revealed

Karin looked all around her. It was… there was no other word to describe it, beautiful. Rich green grass covered the floors, flowers bloomed all around, trees spiraled up towards the ceiling with majesty. The rich smell of earth, vegetation, and flora was pungent in the air.

"Is it to your liking?" Kusuma asked with a smile.

"This is incredible, I've never seen anything like it," Karin replied in awe.

"I'm glad. This will be your home…your palace from now on. You may explore it to your hearts content," Kusuma told her happily.

"I don't understand… what is it that you want?" Karin asked him.

"Living beauty," Kuzuma said with a simple shrug. "And you are that."

"There are other women better looking than I am."

"Ah, but none of them have what you do, and that is a true appreciation for nature. Your kind are all the same, treating plants and flowers as things. Carving their messages into the bark of trees, ripping flowers from their roots sentencing them to a slow death." He brushed the back of his fingers against her face. "But not you. I've seen how you care for them lovingly as a mother dotes on a child. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were to be my very own." Karin didn't know what to say. She was flattered but at the same time still rather unnerved. "Now is there anything that I can get for my lovely flower?" he asked soothingly.

"What did you do with the other women from the village?" Karin asked cautiously.

"Well I didn't eat them if that's what's bothering you. If you will follow me I'll show you just what did happen to them," Kusuma answered with a slight bow.

Karin followed him down to a room that was rather dimly lit, yet warm and humid.

"As you will see, they're all completely unharmed," he told her, giving her indication that she was free to look around. Karin had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping.

The room was filled with what looked like plants all over the room. Some of them were trees that were growing at different stages with human faces. That's when she realized that the human faced plants were the woman from the village that he had taken. "What happened to them?" Karin asked feeling quite fearful.

"Nothing life threatening," he assured her. "I merely planted my seed within them." Karin stared at him in utter confusion. "Observe…" he held out his hand and slowly, a twisted looking fruit sprouted from his skin. "I merely fed them this, and they took root. See those fruits on their branches? Once they fully mature and fall off, the women will return to normal."

"Do I share the same fate?" Karin asked eying the fruit warily.

Kusuma chuckled. "No, you have a more special purpose."

"But what's the point of all this then?"

"I wish for nothing more than for my offspring to spread greenery around the world. The humans of this world do not understand how important the plants are to them. Once I take over they will fully understand," Kusuma explained as he stared at the growing fruits. "Now come there is much to do and so little time to do it in."

Karin gave the trees one more glance before leaving with him. "This special purpose," Karin asked him, afraid to know the answer but at the same time curious. "What is it exactly?"

Kusuma smiled over his shoulder at her. "I need an heir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a lot easier coming through here with Karin," Goku complained as yet another plant lashed out at him.

"Of course, Kusuma always did have a thing for Karin so his plants would never lay a vine on her," Ran said throwing some water on the plant. "Anyway it's just through there." She pointed at where the light seeped through the trees. After putting down a few more plants they made it to the lakes clearing. "Goku do you remember where that tunnel was?" Ran asked looking around.

"Um, I think it was this way," Goku said wandering off in a direction ahead of them.

"Don't go getting lost, stupid monkey," Gojyo called after him.

Goku glared over his shoulder at him while running. "Why don't you hurry up, you stupid water spri- IIIIITE!" They lost sight of Goku and they heard a loud splash follow his yell.

"Way to go Goku you found it again," Ran said running up to where she saw Goku vanish. "I remember Karin saying he found it by running off on his own so I figured if I let him do it again he'd find it."

"Brilliant," Gojyo said laughing.

"Well down the hatch," Ran said jumping down the hole. Gojyo hopped in after her. "Right, since we're all down here, let's get these water sacks and water guns filled," Ran said with an air of authority. The three of them quickly filled up the many containers that they had been able to carry. "Alright, now let's get out of here and meet up with Sanzo and Hakkai." And using Goku's staff, the three of them were able to climb out easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Kusuma's fortress Karin was trying to strike up a conversation to pass the time. "Um…so why did you only come to our village once a month?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well my dear, the seeds that I gave to the women can only be produced one at a time and it takes an entire month to grow them back," Kusuma explained.

"But then why tell us you're taking one girl and instead take a different one?"

His lips curved into a grin. "Quite simple. I'm a fickle man. My mind changes quite frequently. Plus, it was amusing to see the look of surprise on those villagers faces," he added with a lilt of laughter.

"So in the end, it really didn't matter which girl you took then?" Karin asked him looking down at the floor.

"Not particularly. Though I was kind of hoping that Ran would mellow out if given the right amount of time," Kusuma admitted. "It would be quite troublesome trying to take her back as much of a fighter as she is now."

"Okay… I was also wondering… why did you cover up the lake?" Karin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Kusuma's face changed ever so slightly at the mention of the lake. "I have my reasons for that…as for now you have no need to understand."

Karin could tell she was pushing her luck so she didn't press the matter. "Out of all the villages you could have chosen, why ours?"

"Location, my dear," Kusuma said holding his hand out over the ground. Instantly a plant began to sprout up and grew as he continued speaking. "The village was in poor condition, hardly any plant growth whatsoever. So I decided to change it and make it mine." Once the plant was done growing, it bore several juicy looking strawberries. Karin hadn't had breakfast that morning and she was starving.

"Go ahead…you must be hungry," Kusuma added taking a strawberry from the plant and offering it to her. Karin drew herself back ever so slightly and Kusuma laughed at her response. "There's no need to worry, I haven't done anything to this fruit." Then as if to prove his point he ate the strawberry in his hand. When nothing happened he smiled, "See…now if you are hungry you really should eat something. After all," he said holding up another strawberry in front of her. "I need you healthy."

Karin contemplated his expression for several moments before reaching up to taking it, but he drew it out of reach and shook his head. Karin looked at him questioningly, and then realized what it was he wanted. As much as she would have preferred to decline, she decided it was best just to go along with his desires until she was given the opening she needed. She opened her mouth about an inch and waited.

He smiled approvingly before gently placing the strawberry in her open mouth. "That's right, I won't hurt you. It's best to submit to me and live a happy life," Kusuma said pleased at her behavior.

Karin chewed it and swallowed. Despite how sweet and delicious it was on her tongue, she couldn't help but feel her insides turn. She wished Hakkai were there, but at the same time she hoped he wouldn't come. She didn't want someone else getting hurt because of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it?" Sanzo asked annoyed.

"This does fit her description," Hakkai acknowledged. "Strange though the energy does stop right here…it doesn't continue at all."

"The stupid girl probably didn't realize that the fortress is right here," Sanzo muttered. "If she had it would have made my job a lot easier."

"Well, it is rather well hidden considering the surrounding area," Hakkai pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? A blind man could have found this place," Sanzo muttered.

"Oi! Sanzo, Hakkai!" They turned to see the other three with Goku leading the way.

"Did you find it?" Hakkai asked.

"Yep, and we got a lot of extra water," Goku answered joyfully.

"Did you find his fortress?" Ran asked breathlessly.

"You're looking at it," Sanzo said annoyed.

"You mean…the tree…I was this close the whole time?" Ran asked stunned.

"Trust me, you're not the only one astounded by your lack of observation," Sanzo said as he began to lead the way inside. Ran gave him a dirty look.

"Don't take it to harshly he's just like that with everyone," Gojyo said patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go save your friend."

Ran smiled as he walked toward the door that Sanzo had created, "He really can be cool…when he wants to be."

They all went inside the hole Sanzo had made and Ran immediately headed for the staircase. "How do you know she's up there?" Hakkai asked curiously.

"They always keep the damsels in distress on the top floor…don't you guys read?" Ran replied.

The four guys just stared at her looking nonplussed. "Well, I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Hakkai laughed.

"Come on," Ran urged them. "I don't think it'll take long for him to figure out that we're here." Unfortunately she didn't realize how right she was. The moment they reached the second floor they found it completely covered in his deadly plants. "Man…I hate it when I'm right," Ran muttered dreading running through the gauntlet.

"At least we have our secret weapon," Hakkai pointed out.

"Let's just get through this…we don't have time to be playing with these guys," Sanzo said angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems as if your friends have refused to heed your warning," Kusuma noted hearing a loud crashing noise come from below. "What a pity. And here I was kind enough to give them a chance to live."

Karin tensed. This is exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen. Now they were all probably going to get hurt. Ran, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo… and Hakkai.

"My plants will take care of them in no time. If my carnivorous beauties don't do the job then the poisonous ones will finish them," Kusuma said very suavely. "Now is the time for me to truly make you mine."

He took hold of her hand and gently but firmly lead her up the stairs to a large room that had a king sized bed to one side that barely filled the room at all. Along the opposite wall was a large closet and a dresser that filled up half the wall. At the far side of the room…across from the door…there was a double glass door that led out onto what looked like a balcony.

The scent of flowers was so overpowering that Karin was almost starting to feel high off of it, but she willed herself to focus. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she knew that she didn't have much time left.

Kusuma closed the door behind him before wrapping his arms around Karin and bringing his face close to her neck. "Just relax, Karin, in time you'll learn to be grateful for my generous hospitality," Kusuma whispered soothingly into her ear.

Karin shuddered and her stomach was twisting itself into knots. "Please don't do this," Karin whispered.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What you're doing is wrong. If there's nothing left but plants then the world won't be the same."

"You're right, it won't be the same," Kusuma said leading her to the bed and sitting her down. "It will be better. You'll see."

"I can't… I can't do this," Karin said turning away from him in what was supposed to look like a shy manner. "There's someone else that I like." As she spoke, she slipped a small bottle out of her pocket.

"I'm assuming that would be that Hakkai from Sanzo's party," Kusuma guessed. "I'm sorry that it comes to this but…he's not going to be here for you…but I will." He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

Karin didn't answer him, but merely sat there motionless in his arms. "Don't worry," he told her turning her towards him and she did nothing to resist. "Soon you won't remember he ever existed."

Slowly he turned her face toward his as he drew her closer still. Then to his great pleasure his lips met hers in a wondrous moment.

It didn't last very long, however. Suddenly he was overcome by terrible pain and it felt like he had swallowed acid. He gave a terrible shriek and flung her away from him. "You… what the hell did you do to me?" Karin pushed herself up and the empty vial fell out of her pocket, falling to the floor.

"I took water from that lake you covered up. I won't let you continue on like this," Karin explained her fear turning into a mixture of determination and apology.

"You, of all the humans I thought that you could appreciate what I was trying to do," Kusuma said, his breathing turning ragged. "Why did you have to go and destroy what peace there was between us?"

"Because… I have those that I want to protect, no matter what," Karin told him, sinking down into a fighting position, prepared to use everything that Hakkai had taught her in order to defeat this man. "I won't let you destroy my friends. Besides, Hakkai is a much better kisser."

"If that's really how you feel then I'll just have to completely eliminate the competition," Kusuma exclaimed as he slowly stood up. His eyes had turned red and his ears were growing more pointed. His nails grew longer into sharp claws and his usually perfectly in place hair grew wild and stood at all angles on his head. "Let's see what we can't do to change your attitude."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We shouldn't be that much farther," Hakkai told them as they ran up the stair case, killing plants as they went. "I'm sure I heard Kusuma yelling not too long ago."

"Maybe she already took care of him," Gojyo brought up the possibility.

"Not before I do," Sanzo stated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I want a piece of that guy too," Goku said.

Ran didn't say anything to afraid for her friend's life to say anything. On the floor just below the top they ran into the strongest hoard yet. "Looks like we're almost there," Gojyo said gleefully. They ran through this floor too throwing water on anything green that moved. As they reached the last staircase Gojyo noticed that Ran had stopped to catch her breath and waited with her. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah…I just needed to catch my breath that's all," Ran replied taking huge steadying breaths.

"Do you need any help getting up this last stretch? Cause you know my back is always open," Gojyo told her with a chuckle at her expression.

"No, I'm fine. Let's catch up with the rest," Ran breathed standing up like normal.

They followed the noises of what sounded like a scuffle going on until they reached a pair of huge oak doors locked by several thick vines. Ran squirted them and Hakkai used his chi to blast down the door. They all entered the room to see Karin standing over Kusuma, breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon and she was covered with sweat and dirt from exertion.

"Karin, are you alright?" Hakkai called out as he reached for her. Karin turned to see the group and was relieved to see that they were just fine. Then she too reached out for Hakkai's hand happy to see him again.

That's when it happened. Just before they were able to reach each other a vine shot out and stabbed through the left side of her chest. Karin's eyes widened from the impact and blood spilled out of her mouth as her hand fell to her side. Then as the vine pulled itself out of her body, she collapsed to the ground in heap.

"KARIN!!" Hakkai shouted in anguish. Ran's eyes widened as she saw what happened to her best friend and her voice caught in her throat to where she couldn't say a word…only watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Well, wasn't that enjoyable. Next time, has the Sanzo party arrived too late? Stay tuned! And please review! _


	12. Enchantment

Enchantment-The Face Behind the Mask

"You can't… have her," a voice growled and they all watched as Kusuma slowly began to push himself up off the ground with some assistance from his plants. "If I can't have her, then nobody can. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Something's different about this guy," Goku stated warily.

"You think?" Gojyo said sarcastically.

"He's definitely not in the right state of mind, and his power is no longer what it used to be," Sanzo observed.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Gojyo muttered.

"Does it matter?" Sanzo said as he loaded his gun.

"All we have to do is beat him right…well let's just do it all ready," Goku said pulling out his pole.

"Ran…take care of Karin. We'll take this down," Hakkai commanded with anger in his voice that she had never heard before.

Ran nodded and hurried over to her friend who was lying in her own blood. "D-don't worry Karin…everything will be fine. Hakkai and the others will get rid of Kusuma and then we can go home…we can all go home," Ran said trying desperately to hold back her tears and reassure Karin at the same time.

Kusuma fought viciously, no longer the beautiful and elegant man that he had once been. He sent plant after plant at them; vines to bind them, roots to trap them, and flowers petals to cut them up. But the party was prepared and they cut, severed and disintegrated everything he threw at them. At one point he tried to poison them with poisonous thorns only to find that they had taken an antidote before coming.

Kusuma was getting angrier every time he missed them and the angrier he got the uglier and weaker he got. His attacks became more sporadic and easier to dodge. Then Sanzo managed to get a shot in that stopped Kusuma in his tracks then followed up with three more shots.

After that Kusuma completely lost it and completely changed into his demon form. "You think you got me…I'll kill you all. Then I'll finish Karin off along with her little friend…though I might have a little more fun with them first."

"So these are your true colors," Hakkai asked darkly.

"In the end, he really was nothing but a self righteous bastard," Gojyo said.

Goku rushed him and was attacked by a swarm of vines, but Gojyo and Hakkai backed him up so that he could make it through. "I won't let you lay a hand on either of them!" Goku shouted and hit Kusuma hard across the face sending him flying.

Before he could even hit the ground, Gojyo's chain had wrapped around him. "This is what you get for hurting beautiful women!" Gojyo shouted hurling him across the room.

He landed hard on the ground and attempted to get up only to get a bullet hole in the shoulder. "That's what you get for causing me to have to drink that crappy medicine," Sanzo grimaced. "He's all yours Hakkai."

Kusuma could no longer will any plants to grow. He pushed himself up, not willing to give up now. "I loved her…" He wheezed. "I was prepared to give her everything…"

"You don't know what love is," Hakkai declared angrily. He glared down at Kusuma with a hatred that would chill the bone. Then he pulled out a ball of chi and blasted Kusuma to dust.

Ran watched as they ended Kusuma's life and sighed with relief until she noticed that Karin's breathing had gotten worse and her heart had slowed. "Hakkai, she's getting worse…what do we do?" Ran called out in a panic.

Hakkai quickly rushed to Karin's side while the others kept a little ways back to give her some air. Hakkai placed his hand over Karin's wound and began feeding his chi into her. "Hakkai… Ran…" Karin barely managed to gasp, before coughing.

"Don't speak, idiot," Ran ordered her in a trembling voice.

"She managed to retain consciousness for this long?" Gojyo asked in wonderment.

"This isn't good," Hakkai said looking beside himself. "He missed her heart, but her lung has been pierced."

"What…there's still something you can do right? Karin said you can use chi to heal people…can't you do something about this?" Ran asked desperately.

"Even my chi can't heal a damaged organ in such a short amount of time," Hakkai admitted sadly. "There is something I can do…though her body might reject it and she'll die anyway."

Ran's hands trembled and her entire body shook with fear, then without warning tears broke through her attempts to hold them back and streamed down her face.

"Oi, Hakkai," Gojyo said placing a hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "You're not seriously just gonna sit there and watch her die without trying, are you?"

"This isn't something that can be easily decided," Hakkai said angrily.

"Maybe not, but from the looks of it, she doesn't have much time left," Gojyo replied seriously.

"Hakkai!" Goku said in a pleading voice. "If she dies, then auntie Yuzuna will be all alone!"

Sanzo scoffed. "Hurry up and decide." Hakkai didn't know what to do. He could feel himself getting lost in the whirl of torment threatening to consume him. But something was able to pull him back.

"Hakkai…" Karin whispered. "…sorry."

"Quit talking Karin, you'll only make it worse," Ran spluttered through her tears.

"It's not your fault Karin," Hakkai whispered taking her hand. "If I had been stronger then I could have protected you."

"This is your chance to make sure you can protect her," Gojyo reminded him. Hakkai sat there for several moments trying to decide whether to do it or not. Then slowly he slit the palm of his hand and placed it over Karin's wound. "Forgive me Karin. This will be painful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: Really short chapter, I know. I just wanted to create some last minute suspense. _ I promise the next chapter will be longer, so stay tuned for the conclusion of Sun and Rain!


	13. The Aftermath

**_The Aftermath-Farewell to Bad Rubbish_**

Just when Karin didn't think she was going to make it and her body started feeling cold, hot liquid magma began to rise inside of her chest and spread all throughout her body. She heard screams ringing loudly in her ears, and then all went black.

When she came to, she was in a warm bed in a small room with a weight on the left side of her bed. She glanced over and saw that Hakkai had fallen asleep with his head on her bed. There was a soft scraping noise as the door to her room opened and in walked Ran holding a tray of food.

"He's still asleep…I guess he was more tired than I thought," she mumbled softly. "Karin you're awake…how you feeling?"

"Sore all over," Karin said honestly. She didn't want to move for fear of waking Hakkai up. "How did I manage to survive?"

"You can thank Hakkai for that one. I'm not sure what you did but, he was able to heal you."

"Kusuma?"

"Hakkai disintegrated the guy."

"The women?"

"We gave them some of the lake water to drink and they went back to normal. They're all safe at home."

"Really? That's good," Karin said with relief.

"You gave us all quite the scare back there…how did you manage to tick Kusuma off so much. I thought getting people angry was my job," Ran asked with a small chuckle.

"I slipped him some of the water from the lake. I figured since it had such a negative effect on his plants it would do the same to him," Karin explained.

"Well you were right about that one. When were you planning on letting me in on that little idea though?"

"I didn't want you or the others getting involved," Karin told her honestly.

"If you weren't bedridden I'd hit you right now." Ran sighed but smirked. "Being reckless and impulsive is supposed to be MY thing. Stop stealing my qualities and stick to your own."

Karin laughed. "I can't help it if you're such a bad influence on me. But I'll try not to make a habit out of it."

"Good because if you do I think you'll drive Hakkai into an early grave," Ran chuckled. "At any rate I have some medicine here that's supposed to help you out. Yuzuna said that you need to drink it every two hours until your pain goes away." Ran set the tray down before picking up a small bottle and pouring a green liquid into a small cup. "Here drink it," Ran commanded helping Karin sit up slightly so she could drink the liquid.

Karin gulped it down, grimacing at the taste but did not complain. "I'll come back to check on you later," Ran told her heading towards the door. "By the way, did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Really?" Karin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you said some of the funniest things like… you know what, never mind."

"Hey, don't go leaving after saying something like that," Karin protested but Ran just smirked before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"It's true though… you do talk in your sleep." Karin looked down to see Hakkai smiling up at her.

Karin flushed. "Were you awake this whole time?"

"Hard not to be. That girl has Gojyo's volume."

"How long have I been asleep?" Karin asked smiling up at him.

"A few days…though I half expected it to be longer," Hakkai answered as he moved some of her hair out of her face. "Ran was right though…some of things you say while sleeping is rather amusing."

"What did I say?" Karin asked curiously.

"At one point you said something about Ran and eating tomatoes," Hakkai answered with a laugh.

"Weird…" Karin said shaking her head. "Was there anything else?"

"Nope," Hakkai said a little too innocently. "Nothing you need to worry about really."

"Hakkai… what did I say?" Karin pressed now starting to get really worried.

"…You told me that you loved me." Karin's face turned 37 shades of red and she covered her face with her hands in mortification. Hakkai chuckled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Really… it was a nice thing to hear." Karin chanced a peak at his face and could tell that he meant what he said.

"Ran said you saved me…how did you do it?" Karin managed to ask changing the subject.

"I'm very sorry about it but it was the only thing I could do to keep you alive," Hakkai stated morosely.

"What did you do?" Karin pressed concerned.

"I put some of my demon blood into your body which healed up your punctured lung. However, now you are technically part demon," Hakkai explained apologetically.

Karin stared at him before pulling down the neck of her shirt to reveal a scar which was, surprisingly enough, shaped like a deformed flower. "I tried to heal the damage as best as I could," he said apologetically.

Karin looked at his somber face and she put a hand on his. "I don't mind." He looked up at her and she smiled. "Thank you for saving me. Even though I told you not to come after me, I'm glad you did. Besides now I have this cool looking scar to make up for the tattoo my aunt would never let me have."

Hakkai stared at her for a moment confused by how well she was taking it. Then his face twitched and he started laughing very hard. "I guess that's one way of looking at it," he chuckled.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything amusing but I thought I'd stop by and see how sleeping beauty was doing," a voice said as Gojyo stepped into the room.

Behind him Ran walked in with an apologetic smile on her face. "Sorry about this guys…he kind of over heard me telling Auntie that Karin was awake."

"So, how does it feel to be part demon now?" Gojyo asked her.

"Honestly I don't really feel all that different," Karin said truthfully.

"Well, we ended up putting a limiter on, just in case," Hakkai told her pointing to the silver bracelet that was now on her wrist.

"Wow, I didn't even notice." They all sweat-dropped.

"She has the monkey's observation skills," Gojyo said with a small laugh.

"Yeah….on everything except plants at least," Ran agreed.

"Karin….alright you're awake," Goku shouted running into the room and glomping her.

"Will you control yourself stupid monkey," Sanzo said smacking Goku on the head with his paper fan.

"Hey Goku," Karin said with a laugh. "Did you manage to get your money back, Mr. Sanzo?"

"Yes, now we can finally leave this forsaken town," Sanzo grumbled.

"Hey, now that Kusuma isn't around… does that mean that this town is going to die?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Don't you worry your pretty heads about us," Yuzuna said from the doorway. "The townspeople may not like it at first, but we'll manage to pull through. You boys did a decent job."

"We learned a lot about how to take care of the plants around here. We know how to keep our crops growing without destroying the land now. Besides now that Kusuma isn't around we can finally start getting travelers through here again," Ran explained happily. "This village may go through some hard times at first but we'll pull through just fine."

And so, the next day, Karin, Ran, and Yuzuna were saying goodbye to the boys. Karin and Ran decided to walk with them to the edge of the village. "It's hard to believe it's only been a month. Yet at the same time it feels like the time went by too fast," Karin said to Hakkai.

"Yes it has," Hakkai agreed.

"It may have gone fast but at least we had a blast with it," Ran stated walking with her hands behind her head. "It was, after all, a lot of fun."

"It could have been more fun had I been able to be alone with one of those gorgeous women…even for just a night," Gojyo muttered out loud.

"Say something like that again and you'll be leaving in a straight jacket," Ran threatened with a false smile.

"You aren't going to hit him?" Goku asked surprised. "Ah man and I was so sure he was going to be beaten by a girl again."

"Be quiet stupid monkey!" Gojyo shot at him.

"Don't tell me to be quiet stupid water sprite!"

"Why don't you BOTH be quiet!" Sanzo shouted firing off his gun.

"I can see, you have quite a few adventures ahead of you," Karin said with a small laugh.

"So it would appear," Hakkai concurred.

The next words she spoke were for his ears only. "You think we'll ever see each other again? After all I still have to repay you for all that you've done for me."

"I'm not sure if we will see each other again…but I sincerely hope that we do," Hakkai answered turning to her as they reached where the forest began.

Karin nodded her agreement enthusiastically making Hakkai chuckle. "Either way I'll always have this scar to remember you by," she said happily.

"Just don't get any more okay," Hakkai told her with a smile and both of them laughed at their own jokes.

"Man, check out the love birds," Gojyo said with a smirk as he glanced over at Hakkai and Karin.

"Huh? They don't have feathers," Goku said staring at them and tried to picture Karin and Hakkai as birds which led to him thinking about cooked turkey. "I'm hungry…"

"Don't you think about anything beside food, stupid monkey?" Gojyo asked annoyed.

"I'm not a stupid monkey," Goku shouted back.

"Shut up," Sanzo shouted turning his gun on Gojyo and Goku.

They quieted down instantly and then Goku ran forward to catch up with Sanzo. "See ya Goku…don't go touching any strange plants got it," Ran shouted after him. "I'm going to miss that little guy."

"You've never traveled with him," Gojyo said smirking.

"Well, don't go getting into too many fights with him. Otherwise Sanzo just might put a bullet through you," Ran cautioned.

"Like he could," Gojyo said shaking his head. "But thanks for the sentiment. Didn't think you'd ever be worried about my safety."

"Oh, I'm not," Ran assured him.

Gojyo laughed. "Good, because you shouldn't." Then he leaned down and gave her quick peck on the lips. Ran went completely rigid. "And in case you've forgotten, it's called a kiss," Gojyo said with a smile before turning and walking away.

It took Ran a moment to register what just happened…but the moment she did Gojyo was feeling it via a hammer on the back of his head. "I'm gonna kill him," Ran muttered angrily.

"Well farewell Karin, and Ran. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you," Hakkai said as he too headed off into the forest.

As the party traveled through the forest, Gojyo fell in step beside Hakkai. "It was fun while it lasted, eh Hakkai?"

"Yes indeed it was. One must wonder though…why do you anger Ran so?"

"Don't know…maybe it's because she looks so cute when she's mad," Gojyo replied closing his eyes to picture something only he could see.

"Something tells me she's a lot more than meets the eye…so you may want to watch how far you go with your teasing," Hakkai warned.

"I saw something different as well. But you know the same goes for you and Karin…whatever is different about them could end up hurting you too."

"Well, I suppose we'll deal with that when the time comes. So there's really no sense in worrying about it now," Hakkai said with a broad grin.

"Heh, yeah. That's how we usually work, isn't it?" Gojyo said with a smile of his own. "Wait for the trouble to come to us."

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Goku said pointing. They all stopped when they saw a huge, crystal clear lake glimmering in the sunlight.

"I guess his plants covering the lake vanished when he did," Hakkai said staring at the majestic beauty before him.

"If we weren't trying to get to the next town I'd say we should go for a swim," Gojyo stated watching the lake as it rippled gently.

"This means the town's going to be alright…right?" Goku asked.

"I think it does Goku…I think it does," Hakkai agreed smiling.

It began to lightly drizzle, yet the sun was still shining through the clouds. "Well that's not something you see everyday," Gojyo commented. "The sun and rain together."

"No, it's not," Hakka murmured, feeling strangely at peace despite the rainfall 'I guess in the end…' He thought. 'She was the sun that broke through the endless rain.'

"Whatever, let's just get going all ready," Sanzo muttered breaking through their happy moment.

"Fine…but let's make sure that the inn we stay at has as good of food as Auntie," Goku shouted joyfully.

"I'm surprised you can even tell the quality of food considering how fast you eat it," Gojyo criticized.

"I can taste it just fine," Goku protested.

"You'd probably eat poison and ask for seconds," Gojyo remarked.

"You're the one always stealing my food!"

"You're the one always hogging it!"

"Well, it would seem that we're back to our usual routine," Hakkai told Sanzo cheerfully.

"Shut up both of you," Sanzo shouted firing off a couple rounds in their general direction.

"Hey you almost hit us!"

"Geez, you damn monk!"

"I said shut up!" And the forest rang with several more gunshots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CM: So here's the end of Sun and Rain...but don't worry, there's more where this came from. Look for the sequal to find out what's so different about Ran and Karin in "Fire and Blood". ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the story. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
